


【授权翻译】斯特莱夫学员的城市大冒险（Cadet Strife's Adventures in the Big City）

by 709394



Series: 斯特莱夫学员的城市大冒险 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: soulmate什么的，原作者没写summary【。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: 斯特莱夫学员的城市大冒险 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123913
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cadet Strife's Adventures in the Big City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769451) by [Munchkin47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchkin47/pseuds/Munchkin47). 



> 翻译： ~~我~~ 彩X小译  
>  ~~复写~~ 校对：我  
> 友情支援：谷歌翻译、喵仔（一号）、KK（二号）（太忙还没开始beta）  
> 场外支援：夜话  
>  ~~这个名单怎么这么注孤生~~  
>  ~~英文不行中文凑，翻不明白就重写~~  
>  ~~总是喜欢翻些奇奇怪怪的文~~
> 
> 目前翻译进度四章，更新等待校对，要是我全翻完了俩校对还没被工作吐出来我就自强【。

今天可能是史上最令人精神扭曲、灵魂粉碎、筋疲力尽的疯狂的一天。

但这还没完。克劳德用额头抵住握在拖把柄上的双手。“真他妈 _操蛋的_ 赞爆了！”他用尽了整个肺部去向空荡荡的训练大厅大喊大叫，接着为自己的大喊大叫垂头丧气。

一块湿海绵从他的背上滚到地上。“闭上你的臭嘴，斯特莱夫。”昆塞尔在他身后低吼，但克劳德可以从中听到一丝微笑。克劳德转过头来看着地上那块脏得几乎彻底变成黑色的湿海绵。

“昆塞尔，我要揍你一拳再把这块脏海绵塞进你的嘴里，”克劳德威胁道，但昆塞尔知道他只是在开玩笑。首先，他太累了，其次，他甚至没那个力气自己去拿那块脏得可怕的海绵，即使他自己也脏得令人难以置信。

他闻了闻自己，像漂白剂、地板清洁剂和男人干了汗水的混合体。这是套恶心巴拉的组合味型，如果这个组合味型真的存在。

这是他接受特种兵计划训练的第一天。“惨无人道”这个词也无法完全描述他和他的同学所经历的一切。就好像他被扔进了洗衣机，送去加热至滚烫，高速翻滚至筋疲力尽，再被高速旋转脱水，直到“累”这个字塞进他们的骨髓里。他的肌肉在每一次呼吸中尖叫，他的大脑看起来也放弃了维持还能控制肢体的假象。

他们在清晨五点天刚亮的时候出发，在场地上跑了二十圈，然后进行了一次“令人痛苦”已经是最美好形容的重量训练。在整个跑圈的过程中，军士长普尔一直对着他们咆哮，但是他根本比不上军士长维卡。军士长维卡的声音和表情就像是叶叶犬【注1】和杜宾犬的混合。他的声音既尖锐又恐怖，就像他只需要食指和拇指就可以把他们拎起来然后捏成灰。

在吃了一顿面包配汤的简单早餐后，他们被丢进了一系列快节奏的武器训练和魔石使用训练课程。然后他们被安排用木剑互相对战，一次又一次又一次战斗直到最后只剩下一个还能够站着。那个学员是唯一一个被允许逃脱绕场跑五圈惩罚的人。

不幸的是，克劳德并不是那一个胜利者。他在第一轮的时候就失败了，被木剑又捅又砸直到他基本上算是倒在地上哭着喊叔叔。这他妈的糟透了，因为最先失败的十名学员还要再跑五圈。于是十分不幸地，他得到了幸运数字10。

他以为他会在十圈将近完成的时候就吐出来。没有。他在他们被命令去吃午饭时吐了。喧哗而戏剧性地吐在了马桶里。里面有很多诡异的大块状物。

然后，那一切都是在午夜前发生的。

四名学员当场退出，但克劳德不在其中。他为了通过特种兵计划训练得那么努力，绝不会退出。他第三次尝试才通过了考核进入计划，没有任何人、任何东西能阻止他成为一名神罗特种兵。他从还是一个住在名叫尼布尔海姆的破镇子里的小屁孩时就梦想着那一天。他离开那个地方已经四年了，他再也没有回去过。

那天晚上，他被抽中和他的同学昆塞尔、鲁库希尔一起打扫训练室。昆塞尔一直在抱怨，但是鲁库希很安静。克劳德并不介意，他拖着拖把在这大得没完没了的训练室地板上跑来跑去。现在，他的思想已经在停转边缘了，他身上的每一块肌肉似乎都在颤抖。只有最后那么一丁点儿意志力让他坚持了下去。

当他们终于打扫完毕时，他松了一口气。他们扛着深入骨髓的疲倦去到公共淋浴间。热水漫过他的头顶和疼痛的肌肉，那感觉好到他安静地呻吟。当关上水龙头，他抓起薄薄的军用毛巾擦了擦，然后把它缠在腰上。

他站在自己的储物柜前，脑子里不再充斥着同学的下三滥抱怨。突然，他的右手手腕内侧猛地升起一阵灼热的疼痛。他畏缩了一下，手一时抓不住洗发水。洗发水“呯”一声掉在地板上，之后疼痛消失了。

他看向自己的手腕。在他那之前还完好无损的皮肤上，出现了一个玉绿色的字母纹身。即使他现在正在神游，也立刻就知道了这是什么。为什么是现在？为什么是这里？这种兴奋、激动和恐惧一下子击中了他，就像一记耳光打在他脸上，一拳打在他的蛋上。

“怎么——嘿！斯特莱夫，看来你得到了你的灵魂标记！”昆塞尔兴奋得叽里呱啦。他把克劳德的手腕拉过来看。“哇。一个字母。名字只有一个单词的灵魂伴侣。S？酷！”

鲁库希尔也看到了。“那是一种很漂亮的绿色。眼睛肯定很漂亮。”

克劳德用手指抚摸着刚刚出现的灵魂标记。没人知道这东西什么时候会出现，但有一种理论认为它的出现是在你即将遇到你的灵魂伴侣时。出现的字母是一种示意——他们灵魂伴侣名字的首字母，而字母的颜色则是对方眼睛的颜色。他轻轻地颤抖，虽然很疲惫但突然间仍然兴奋了起来。这个神秘的人是谁？一个单词的名字？这个颜色的眼睛？

他想象着一个美丽的女人，名叫塞拉芬，有着温暖的玉色眼睛，象牙般的皮肤和黑夜般的头发。性感、华丽、迷人，也许是一个比他年长的女人？想想就觉得这他妈的很性感。摇晃甜蜜铃声一样的声线——

“S？”昆塞尔说。“莎拉？塞拉妮提？塞姬？草，妈的，我刚想到一个。也许，”昆塞尔大笑起来。“也许是将军萨——”

在一排储物柜后面传来沙沙声和难以辨认的噪音，接着是一串绕过拐角的脚步声，径直向他们过来。然后那些加快了的脚步声的主人停在了三个学员面前。

站在那里的那个男人比他们高得多。他除了黑色的皮裤外什么也没穿，紧绷的荒谬的肌肉上，那苍白的皮肤还因水珠闪闪发光。传奇夸张的银色长发垂在他的背上，干了大半。尽管那双眼睛紧盯着他们，但他的表情冷漠而疏远。

“萨菲罗斯将军，”鲁库希低声尖叫，听起来真的更像老鼠在叫。克劳德想笑，但是他的求生本能飞快地踢了他一脚。他迅速立正，僵硬地敬礼。在他旁边，他能感觉到鲁库希和昆塞尔也在做同样的事情。

“长官! ”他说。然后他唯一穿着的毛巾掉在了地上。

艸。屮艸芔茻。

但他还是站着没动，尝试无视盯着他的萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯的视线从他的头顶一直扫描到他的脚趾底。在将军身后，两个各种意义上没怎么穿衣服的人跟了过来。休雷将军只穿了一件衬衫，而拉普索道斯将军只穿了一条深红色的内裤。

但仍然比他好，他现在正光着屁股立正敬礼。

拉普索道斯将军拍着大腿几乎大笑起来。“希瓦冰冻的乳头啊，请不要告诉我这个金发仔是你的灵魂伴侣。他是很可爱没错，如果你能无视掉他头上的陆行鸟屁股的话。我要笑炸了。”

什么？

休雷将军拍了红发男人的背一巴掌。“闭嘴，杰。”

萨菲罗斯一直盯着他，然后克劳德突然意识到他在盯什么。克劳德的手仍然在敬礼，僵硬地抵在前额上。萨菲罗斯是在看他的手腕。

不，不不不，请不要再看了。

“我看到的是，”拉普索道斯将军说着走向克劳德，看着他赤身裸体同时慌得差点保持不住敬礼姿势。“我可以肯定地说，他很着急。” 他轻轻拉起克劳德的手腕转动，将标记显露出来。从拉普索道斯口中迸发出来的笑声不合时宜地响亮。“妈的，真的是他，萨菲罗斯！”他笑得差点窒息。

克劳德整个人都因恐惧而石化，包括他的老二。

犹豫了片刻之后，萨菲罗斯伸出自己的手，将手腕转了过来，露出上面纹着的两个淡蓝色的字母。CS。

克劳德的目光飞到了将军的眼睛上，那双眼睛是玉绿色的，和他手腕上的标记一样。

艹。我去年买了个表。将军有他对应的灵魂标记？他们是他妈的灵魂伴侣？整个宇宙都在耍他玩吗？

他想哭。

他想从神罗大厦的楼顶跳下去。

“你是谁，孩子? ”拉普索道斯问道。

“学员克劳德•斯特莱夫，”克劳德机械地回答，“今天是我加入特种兵计划的第一天。”

“啊，一个学员！”拉普索道斯兴高采烈地说，然后控制不住地再次大笑，克劳德觉得这绝对是一种侮辱。“一个他妈的学员！中头奖了，萨菲罗斯。一个学员！你能想象这会有多不合适吗？我的意思是，我已经可以想象你把他压在你的桌子上——”

“杰内西斯。”萨菲罗斯警告道。

“——并且坚持要他叫你长官——”

“杰内西斯！”萨菲罗斯重复，但这次语气尖锐。

“那我要把这个梗留到你们玩打屁股的时候，”杰内西斯苦着脸说。“但是他确实很可爱，萨菲罗斯！我喜欢他！”然后他转向克劳德，“你们找到对方了！恭喜！你现在加入成年人阵营了。”拉普索道斯向克劳德挥了挥手腕，克劳德短暂地捕捉到了上面暗褐色的字母“AH”。

萨菲罗斯闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，然后他慢慢地吐出来。“斯特莱夫学员，”他说。他念“学员”时停顿的语气让克劳德认为将军要么在得知他的灵魂伴侣身份时感到认知困难，要么对他灵魂伴侣的身份完全无法接受。

克劳德等他继续，但是只有沉默。

“长官，”于是他迟疑地说。之后他觉得需要再说些什么，但他也不知道应该说什么。他当然不可能说，“很高兴见到你，长官！”在这种情况下，这样做似乎非常不合适。“淦。”他脱口而出，在这个词离开他嘴巴的时候他就知道他完全说错了话。

这个男人从他还是尼贝尔海姆里的那个愚蠢青少年的时候就一直是他英雄情结的目标。米德加的银色将军是他的 _灵魂伴侣_ ？这他妈没道理啊。

这一切都说不通。他赤身裸体地站在他的上司和上司的朋友面前，却没有人允许他至少拣一下毛巾？他刚刚找到了他的灵魂伴侣，那个人现在看着他，就好像他是一只被靴子踩扁的蟑螂。轻微的厌恶和震惊混在一起。

太棒了。

注1：叶叶犬：不是个具体品种，就是指代经常吱哇乱叫的小型犬。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我决定暂时抛弃两位被工作吃掉的校对，直到他们能干活之后再将正文要修改的地方替换掉╭(╯^╰)╮

这个消息像燎原野火一样在整个特种兵计划中传开了。 _当然_ 会这样。他不应该对他那为E的幸运值还能把事情往什么方向带领有所期待。

他不知道是昆塞尔还是鲁库希尔，又或者是杰尼西斯•拉普索道斯干的。也许他们都干了。当流言蜚语在这里成为一种可以交易的好东西时，没有人能够对这样有趣的消息守口如瓶。真见鬼，如果他发现了伟大的、受人尊敬的萨菲罗斯将军——优雅、力量和尊严的代言人，神罗公司备受爱戴的海报男孩——发现自己的灵魂伴侣是一个该被打屁股的、完成一套立卧撑能整到肺部坍塌的低级学员，他自己也会到处传。这样的消息很有趣，因为你可以预想两名倒霉的当事人能有多尴尬。

但是这两名倒霉的当事人中的一个就是他，这就是他的现实生活，于是这个消息变得一点都不有趣。

“太他妈搞笑了！”军士长维卡用他那恼人的尖锐嗓音咯咯地笑着，在克劳德的背上拍了一下。“做个像样的仰卧起坐，你这个笨蛋，要不你就要重新开始做整套训练了! ” 他吼叫，然后用力把他的背往下压到他以为自己的脊椎断了。“他知道你是垃圾堆的最底层吗，学员？我提醒一下你，到目前为止你还不是最糟糕的。虽然只差一根头发。”

很高兴听到这个消息，克劳德想，再次屈身的时候咬紧牙关。就这样了。他今天就要死了。死因：过度仰卧起坐。克劳德是今晚跑圈时倒数前十的学员之一，这就是丧心病狂的死亡奖励。

“那你和那个男人约会过吗? ”维卡问道，克劳德想下次坐起来的时候用头撞他，如果可以的话。他不知道自己的脊椎是否还能正常工作，他的肺当然已经不能了。

“没有，长官。”回答充满怒气的同时因为气促而短得可笑。

“是啊，我觉得也没有，如果我是你这样流着鼻涕的矮个子小屁孩的话，”维卡说，他的话滑稽地同时带着残暴和同情。“祝你下辈子和你的灵魂伴侣好运，孩子。但是这辈子，你完了。”

“谢谢你，长官。”克劳德咕哝了一声。最后一次仰卧起坐结束后，维卡终于不再坐在他身上了。他翻了个身，开始呼哧呼哧喘气。这一天终于结束了，他的身心也被掏空了。技术上说他可以单纯地就地躺下睡过去，反正他明天也还要来。

他背过身去，伸展他那可怜的、疼痛的肌肉，无视覆盖在他身上的阴影。

即使鲁库希、昆塞尔和杰内西斯没有向任何人提及克劳德和萨菲罗斯的灵魂标记，大家还是会发现的。那天之后萨菲罗斯几乎每天晚上都开启了完全跟踪模式，这怎么能不被发现？

“你不是有工作要做吗？”克劳德气急败坏地说，“跑跑任务杀杀人什么的？” 他小心翼翼地转动右脚踝。脚踝疼得像个婊子。对。可能是在经历了这么多折磨之后终于骨折了。

“我提供额外辅导课的提议仍然有效。”萨菲罗斯面无表情地说，然后单膝跪地。他轻轻地把他那把超长大刀放在地上，把冰冷的手指放在克劳德脚踝上方暴露的肌肉上。

“是的，去点开小灶吧，菜鸟！你糟透了！”杰内西斯在观察平台上，几乎算诘问。一小时前他就发现萨菲罗斯和他恼人的红发跟班坐在那里。难道在他们漫长的一生中，就没有比围观学员被特种兵计划荒谬得过分的训练操死当场的事情更值得做的吗？

“不了，谢谢。”克劳德坚定地说，试图把腿从萨菲罗斯的手中抽出来。但是萨菲罗斯抓住了他的脚踝，开始按摩。“你可能因为过度使用而拉伤了肌肉。”萨菲罗斯解释说，但这当然不能解释他为什么蹲在地上按摩一个低级学员的腿。

这就是原因。 _这种行为_ 就是为什么他们灵魂标记匹配这件事没法保密的原因。因为萨菲罗斯会在极不恰当的时间找到他，然后故意和他说话。消息再闭塞的学员都会好奇为什么萨菲罗斯会在走廊骚扰一个路过的金发学员。

只要不是聋子瞎子，谁能意识不到？在银色将军用戴着手套的手碰了一名学员的脸颊之后，既没有用那把愚蠢的超长大刀串烧那名学员，又没有把他揍成灰，也没有把他从头骂到脚骂到浑身发抖。

相反，萨菲罗斯用他那荒谬的黄油般丝滑的性感嗓音问克劳德，他的训练进展如何了，他是否愿意在晚上一起用餐。而且显然大厅里的每个人连带他们的所有亲朋戚友全都听得见，因为萨菲罗斯不懂得“谨慎”这个词怎么写。

克劳德看着萨菲罗斯按摩自己的脚踝，敏锐地意识到这件事发生在人们眼前时，所有的目光都指向他的后背。观察平台上，杰内西斯正在发出模拟亲吻的声音，然后开始模仿口交的动作。在他开始抚摸一根空气鸡时，克劳德的表情被掏空了。

克劳德喷了口鼻息，转移了目光。无论他多么生气，他也不能对上级军官破口大骂。随心所欲地骂。杰内西斯活该的那样骂。他又一次把腿从萨菲罗斯的手中挣脱出来。“我得走了。得把大厅拖干净。”

“之后和我一起用餐？”萨菲罗斯扬起了眉毛。

“不，长官，”克劳德耐心地说，仿佛他正试着向一个智障儿童解释正常的事情。“没有晚餐。我累了。我这儿一弄完立刻就去躺。”

他迅速后撤，然后摇晃着站起来。他像一只残废的动物一样踉踉跄跄地走着去拿拖把和拖桶。当他回到大厅时，刚刚的当众演出终于结束了。除了倒数十名学员外，所有人都离开了。

他们的观众坐在讲台上，不停地敲打着他的PHS。另一个学员慢慢接近克劳德。“神啊，将军当灵魂伴侣是不是很恐怖？”

这他妈不是恐怖，这是神仙级别的烦人，但是克劳德并没有反驳。这个学员也没说错。刚开始的时候，至少在他们初次相遇后的第一个星期里，这种感觉确实是恐怖。周围人们的窃窃私语。萨菲罗斯走向他和他说话的方式，就像他很重要。

然后他意识到他不关心这一切，因为只要萨菲罗斯还是他的上司，他就对这种灵魂标记的事情没有兴趣。不行。绝对不行。他是凭着自己的能力加入特种兵计划的。是的，他进来得很艰难，但那全靠自己，是他自己的成就。成为将军的灵魂伴侣带来的麻烦远远超过了它的价值，因为这立刻让大家对他本就存疑的能力增加了成倍的怀疑。

克劳德知道他操他妈的糟。但他会以自己的方式去操他妈的弥补，而不是让萨菲罗斯真的去操他。

当他成为特种兵一等后，他就可以把他的重心转向追求将军或者诡异的天知道什么东西。但是在这之前不会。只要萨菲罗斯还能给他的事业开后门，他就不会这么做。

当萨菲罗斯提出给克劳德提供额外的辅导时，克劳德很想接受。他远远落后于其他学员。他几乎总是垫底的十名内，不管是力量训练，还是对战，还是魔石使用。他的剑术还可以，但是远远没到最好。

但他知道，萨菲罗斯之所以愿意帮助他，只有两个原因——首先，他对克劳德迄今为止惨淡的表现感到震惊。他可能很难相信一个会是他灵魂伴侣的人的成绩差到随时可能被踢出计划。其次，正是因为克劳德是他的灵魂伴侣，他才会提供帮助。如果他是一个普通的年龄偏大的蠢笨学员，萨菲罗斯甚至不会再看他一眼或者为他花费任意一秒钟。克劳德也许可以忍受这些猖獗的流言，但是如果有任何人指控他是因为将军公然的偏袒而进步，那他就完了。他不会让他手腕上的标记改变任何东西。

他在巨大的训练室里拖动拖把。他的背在发疼。他的腿在发软。他想洗个澡，然后躺到床上。他想少落后一点，这样他就不用在一整天的训练之后还要负责打扫。

他擦完地后就去洗澡了。五分钟后，那本来就没多少水量的热水变冷了，于是克劳德不情愿地出来，拖着自己去了储物柜。

萨菲罗斯正在长凳上等着。

克劳德甚至不再向他敬礼了，特别是当他们单独在一起的时候。如果萨菲罗斯想要越界，克劳德也可以。他几乎是在咆哮：“你想要什么？”他意识到他只是太累了。

但是萨菲罗斯没有看他。他盯着克劳德手腕上刻着的那个字母。它看起来有点像一条绿蛇。奇怪的是，他的生活，他的未来，现在浓缩在这一个字母里。萨菲罗斯也是一样，他的两个蓝色字母藏在皮护腕下面。他知道萨菲罗斯有他的困惑，就像克劳德自己一样。不同之处在于，萨菲罗斯试图深入调查，而克劳德对此不感兴趣。在正规训练期间受到萨菲罗斯的骚扰是一回事，但是被看到和他一起吃饭就是另一回事了。

只要他假装他们之间没有关系，那么他们之间就没有关系。不知道为什么，相比于灵魂伴侣这样天马行空的事情，他们之间没有任何关系是一个更容易让人信服的错觉。克劳德哼了一声。他是一个现代化的人，老练成熟，而不是一个崇拜着什么明星的乡巴佬。灵魂标记对他来说毫无意义。如果有必要的话，他可以无视它。

此外，他总是喜欢女人。漂亮的女人，身上好闻，胸部柔软有弹性——

萨菲罗斯伸出戴着手套的手去触摸克劳德的灵魂标记。他那平时光滑的眉毛在专注和困惑中皱起，因为他自己都不敢相信他的名字出现在了一个学员的手腕上。

克劳德缩回手腕，背对着萨菲罗斯，心怦怦直跳。他穿上裤子和宽松的衬衫，用手捋了捋湿漉漉的头发。“嗯。不管怎样。晚安，长官。”

“等等。”

克劳德转过身来迎接他的目光。他每次都会被那双该死的绿眼睛锁定。克劳德从来没有想到他会在这么近的距离看到那双眼睛。他不知道这双眼睛里的绿色有多少是天生的，有多少是因为魔晄。

“我们需要谈谈。”

克劳德感受到了那种熟悉的挫败感。有什么好谈的？他在处理灵魂标记这件事上用尽了全力，现在已经受够了。他厌倦了所有学员和特种兵看着他就像他额头上印着“萨菲罗斯的灵魂伴侣”，无休止地谈论他们为什么还没有在一起、他们看起来多像屁股已经黏在了一起、萨菲罗斯会怎么帮助他、他在常规力量训练的表现有多糟糕但是无所谓因为萨菲罗斯会给他开后门。“不，”他暴躁地回答，“如果你想谈的是灵魂标记，那你现在就可以滚了。除此之外你和我之间没有任何关系。”

萨菲罗斯的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的光芒，克劳德本能地知道他回答得有点过了。就像看着眼镜蛇抬起了头竖起了身体。你知道自己要被咬了，你害怕得什么都不敢做。

萨菲罗斯挺直了身，将克劳德衬托得又矮又小。他凝视着克劳德，带着极大的不悦用双眼无情地将他钉在地板上，向克劳德表明他不习惯被骂，也不习惯被拒绝。他举起戴着手套的手，放在克劳德的脖子和气管上，用力一推。克劳德就这样直直撞在金属储物柜上，发出巨大的声响。

克劳德被这突如其来的暴力行为震惊了。他的自保本能催促他保护自己。他可能是特种兵计划中的吊车尾，但这不等于他不是一个好斗的战士。他挥舞起拳头和脚。就像应有的徒劳，萨菲罗斯仅仅伸出了一只手臂，就有效地把他固定在安全距离外。

“放开我！”克劳德咕哝着，试图去踢萨菲罗斯的屁股。

萨菲罗斯松手了。

“你发什么神经，”克劳德喘了口气说，“你妈没教过你礼貌吗，混蛋？你不能因为不喜欢别人说的话就把他们掐死！”他知道自己是在找死，但他真的气疯了。

让他吃惊的是，萨菲罗斯笑了。这是一个深沉而充满了快乐的笑声，但是边缘里透露的危险证明他并没有那么幽默。“从来没有人胆敢对我说不。相当奇怪的讽刺，我命中注定的灵魂伴侣是至今唯一敢这么做的人。”

克劳德揉着他的喉咙，带着几分惶恐的神色望着萨菲罗斯。

“我想我理解你的挫败感，”萨菲罗斯继续说道，“毕竟我也有同样的感觉，这就是为什么我认为我们需要坐下来谈谈这个问题，而不是互相绕着圈转。”

同样的 _什么_ ？他不确定他们是否在同一个层次上，更不用说是否在同一个宇宙里。“你到底在说什么？”

萨菲罗斯指了指克劳德，然后指指他自己，然后用手指围了一个圈：“这个。”

“ _什么?_ ”克劳德无法掩饰他的不耐烦。

“这个。”萨菲罗斯耐心地重复了一遍，然后再次拉近他们之间的距离。但就在克劳德握紧拳头摆出防御姿势的时候，萨菲罗斯用盘在他腰间的手解除了防御，将他紧紧地圈进自己怀里，直到他们的胸膛挤在一起，开始发热涨红。另一只手插进克劳德湿漉漉的头发后，把他脑袋往上压。他们的嘴唇碰在一起。

柔软的嘴唇相抵，牙齿笨拙地撞在一起——每一个陌生的动作和反应都只让他更清晰地感觉到他们之间产生的奇异电流。萨菲罗斯的舌头正入侵他的嘴，舔着他——好奇地探究，情欲地巡查，侵略性地控制。

当他们像那样互相挤在一起时，克劳德可以闻到那个人的气味。萨菲罗斯闻起来很好——皮革味、香草味，还有一种来自昂贵古龙水的柔和的男性麝香味。克劳德的双手落在那人窄窄的臀部上，拉近他自己。

当他们像那样亲密时，克劳德的大脑就停止了工作，因为他想知道的只有他们之间到底有多契合。

呼吸急促，瞳孔恐慌地扩大，萨菲罗斯把他们的身体拉开了。

克劳德眨了眨眼。

“这个。”萨菲罗斯第三次说。他指的是他们之间的紧张感——亲密，别扭，和无法否认的性吸引。这是克劳德从他们相遇的那天起就无视了的。

“我知道了。”克劳德吼道。他明白了。这个人说的是对的，尽管克劳德不愿意承认。所以他没有做他的本能驱使他做的——像动物一样扑向他的长官，忘情地亲吻他，然后大概率翻遍他的皮大衣和裤子去把他的老二弄出来，就为了自己可以跪在地上膜拜——他把头发往后梳，把本能全甩开。“好的，够了。晚安。”

“什么? ”萨菲罗斯的表情只能用震惊来形容。

“哦，对。对不起。晚安， _长官_ 。”然后克劳德赶在萨菲罗斯决定用“绿巨人撞击”把他砸进储物柜之前，用他跟残废没两样的腿尽快溜走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注:
> 
> 这本来应该是一发完的，但显然没有成功。所以不幸的是，还会有更多章节，以及很多这种我只想让萨菲罗斯和克劳德开心而生产的奇怪垃圾。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> Didn’t they have anything better to do than to watch cadets get killed to within an inch of their lives with the rigorous training that came with the SOLDIER program?（难道在他们漫长的一生中，就没有比围观学员被特种兵计划荒谬得过分的训练操死当场的事情更值得做的吗？）  
>  这句有更好的译法吗，重写都救不了我了┭┮﹏┭┮
> 
> He was almost always in the bottom ten, whether it was 【PT】, or sparring, or materia-wielding.  
>  以及这个PT我查来查去查不到，联系上下文盲狙是【力量训练】，但是不知道对不对，求指正_(:з」∠)_


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的一个星期，他都绕着将军走。

这并不难，就其本身而言——萨菲罗斯几乎比所有人都高出一个头加一个肩膀。还有那头发。银色长发，闪亮顺滑活像一个行走的洗发水广告。神罗大厦大部分是由灰色的铬合金和钢铁以及奇怪的蓝色灯光组成，制服通常是深色的海军蓝，而他那闪亮的头发在色谱上是一个独特的阴影。他的出现本身就会在他周围的人中引发某种奇怪的狂热，所以如果他们和他在同一个房间里，气氛肯定十分紧张。哪怕他蒙着眼睛倒着走，克劳德也能在一英里外知道他在哪。

每一次他有所察觉，那就是他离开的信号。他通常会随便找个借口：在教室的时候说忘记带笔记本，在训练大厅的时候说忘记带水壶。但大部分时候，他使用了最随便的一种——“拉肚子”。这是唯一一种人们不仅没有质疑他，而且因为害怕他真的会拉裤子所以会飞快让路的借口。令他惊讶的是，他的同学至今还没有怀疑他所声称的肠易激综合征是假的。

他做这个太多次了，以至于他相当肯定将军真的还在STK他。他会在午餐时间突然出现在食堂(“哎呀，我要上厕所了，这神秘的肉不适合我”) ，也会出现在走廊里 (“哎呀，那是洗手间，我要去一趟”) ，有时甚至还会出现在学员宿舍里(“哎呀，我要去大便了，再见! ”) ，他确信萨菲罗斯没有任何工作需要到那里去。

有很多时候他都无法避开萨菲罗斯，但是在那些时候，他得到了相应的环境保护。在训练期间，他忙于在军士长的吼叫下完成训练，甚至没有去注意站在观察平台上的人是谁。讲课的时候，萨菲罗斯只会坐在教室的角落里，交叉双臂，正宗靠在椅子上，脸上毫无表情。据说他工作的一部分就是偶尔旁听讲座和培训，以便发掘人才，但克劳德一个字也不信。然而这并没有阻止他低下头，鼻子几乎怼在纸上疯狂抄笔记。宣布下课的一瞬间他会从桌子上一跃而出，冲出门外(“对不起，我要找马桶了！”) 。

他并不是不喜欢这个人。恰恰相反。在他们最后一次见面之后，克劳德担心萨菲罗斯会再一次把他堵在角落，这样他们就可以重演更衣室扣杀的场景。他担心如果被诱惑得太厉害，他可能会直接脱下内裤对萨菲罗斯说“来搞定这个火辣的屁股吧，你这个性感的混蛋”，同时伴随淫荡的臀部摇晃。

他完全明白萨菲罗斯想谈什么了。但是，这到底有什么好谈的呢？他们如此不幸地确定他们是彼此的灵魂伴侣。所以除非克劳德准备在19岁就结婚，否则绝对没什么好谈的。克劳德完全没有准备好，也完全不感兴趣。他这个年纪已经是特种兵计划中年龄偏大的了。不仅他的年龄对他不利，显然他的身体素质也是。

有些时候他完全不敢相信自己有多差。他无法跟上90% 的学员，而且实际上他是倒数的那几个。他们的第一轮考试还有一个月就要开始了，克劳德担心考试会翻车。他还是没法在晨跑之后不吐出来，而且他的剑术训练让他知道他是个多合格的针垫。他的魔石使用水平充其量只能说很糟。上个星期，他终于释放出了一个火焰魔法，然后点燃了昆塞尔。他瞄得不准，因为将军在教室门口突然出现，让他措手不及。

他唯一有信心的就是考试的理论部分。他相当肯定如果考正态分布的话他能拿高分，因为他意识到，在这个计划中，绝大多数学员都是肌肉发达头脑简单的那种。上周他们中的一个还凑过来问他：“嘿，15个里面有6个是超过了50%的，对吧，斯特莱夫？”在克劳德轻蔑的目光下，那个学员挥舞他的手，“耶! ” 他欢呼着，“我通过了突击测验！我竟然做到了！”

他在剑术训练课上被打得鼻青脸肿之后，军士长维卡向克劳德提出了一些尖锐的建议。 “嘿，斯特莱夫？如果你不想被踢出特种兵计划，我建议你进行额外的课后复习和训练。又或者去找人上床。只有少数几个人能在分数太低的情况下留下一个学员，猜猜是哪几个？” 维卡窃笑了一声，语气太热情了，克劳德转了转眼珠。

“我不会被踢的，长官，”他说，“如果我走了，其他人还能在谁身上找到乐子呢？”

维卡放声大笑：“没错。我每天都被你是 _他的_ 灵魂伴侣逗笑。天啊，我想他毕竟还是人类。”

“不客气，长官。”克劳德挖苦地说。他知道尽管他是所有笑话的笑柄，维卡还是喜欢他的。出于某种原因，他并不介意自己的无礼。但这并不意味着他会让克劳德逃脱惩罚。

那天晚上，他完成了一件不值得羡慕的任务，那就是把训练室里的一百个席子都捡起来，把它们堆在远处的角落里。他在近距离格斗训练中不停地被砸在垫子上。他被翻转，抓住，猛摔，基本上算是被迫亲吻垫子。太糟糕了，糟糕到他肯定如果敢去看的话，会发现他身体的形状永远印在了垫子上。

他当时一次拿起了三张垫子，然后穿过洞穴般的空间，把它们加进了垫子堆里。他数到二十以后就不再数了。那感觉放松又麻木。麻木更好，因为他不想知道他的肌肉有多疼。

克劳德拿起一块垫子的时候就意识到他有一个观众。这个观众身材高大，黑发，穿着一等兵的制服。克劳德扔下垫子，向那个人敬礼：“长官！”

那人的黑头发支棱着，靠在门口看着他。他那古典式英俊的脸露出愉快的微笑。“你好！”

这是一名一等特种兵对一名学员非同寻常的友好问候，不知道为什么，他觉得轻松自在。那个人热情友好，而且有一头很酷的尖头发。只有很酷的人才有尖尖的头发。“有什么事吗，长官? ”

“叫我扎克斯，扎克斯•费尔，”他热情地走过来和克劳德握手，“你是? ”

“学员克劳德•斯特莱夫。很高兴见到你，长官……？”

“需要帮忙吗？”扎克斯问道，克劳德还没来得及回答，他已经拖着四个垫子，把它们送到垫子堆上。克劳德简直不敢相信。

“我不需要帮助，长官！”克劳德急忙朝那个高个子走去。特种兵友好地快速拍了他一下。

“没关系的，孩子。来吧，我们一起完成它。你负责右边，我负责左边。”

“谢谢你，长官。”克劳德说。

“请不要再说什么‘长官’了。只是扎克斯。‘长官’让我觉得自己是你爷爷。”扎克斯咧嘴一笑，“孩子，我太年轻了，当不了你的爷爷。”他们一起完成了全部，垫子整整齐齐地靠在墙上。当他们结束的时候，扎克斯鼓起掌来，转向克劳德。“既然我已经帮了你忙，你能不能也帮我一个忙？”

克劳德没法不露出警惕的表情：“什么忙? ”

“我还有些文书工作要做。有些明天部门会议的文件需要复印然后分发。排序，装订，分发。你能帮我吗？”

克劳德松了一口气的同时起了疑心。为什么是他？为什么扎克斯刚好需要他的帮助？但是他不能拒绝。扎克斯亲切地拍了拍他的肩膀：“不用着急，克劳德。去一等兵办公室之前先洗个澡，吃个饭。”

在洗澡的时候他对自己说，扎克斯可能是因为自己懒得做的一些低级垃圾工作才找上他的。他很累，非常渴望和他的床和枕头做爱。但他想这比拖训练用垫子或者拖训练室的地板要好。文书工作？听起来是个又快又简单的工作。

他吞下了厨师们临时拿出来的晚餐中无法辨认的食物，然后向一等兵的楼层报道。他查了一下办公室目录，按照提示去了扎克斯的办公室，门外的金色铭牌上写着“扎克斯•费尔队长”。扎克斯是队长？

“嘿，钉子头！进来！”扎克斯打了个手势，克劳德走了进去。

然后他意识到这就是扎克斯需要帮助的原因。他的办公室不大，但看起来像龙卷风过境。到处都是打印纸、文件夹和档案盒。成堆的文件堆放在沙发和来访者的椅子上。“呃……你好。”克劳德发现很难闭上嘴巴。真是一团糟。扎克斯是怎么在这里工作的？

“很抱歉这里一团糟。”扎克斯说，然后把头埋在了桌子后面。“我在找你要复印的那份文件，但我找不到了。”

克劳德睁大了眼睛看着眼前这一片狼藉：“有什么我能帮忙的吗？我可以……把所有的文件放在一起吗？”

“可以。只要别动文件柜上的就行，其他的都随便。”

克劳德蹲了下来，开始把那堆东西收拾到一起。这没有花费多少时间。当他快要完成的时候，扎克斯手里挥舞着一张纸喊道：“啊哈！找到了！”他的脸上洋溢着天真的喜悦，克劳德立刻对这种轻松友好的气氛产生了兴趣。他不像他认识的任何一个一等兵。当然，他认识的也不多。

“嘿，我不想显得无礼，只是想让你知道，我不介意做这些，但是……我觉得你想从我这里得到别的东西。”

扎克斯咧嘴一笑。“你反应很快，孩子。听着，我很好奇——”

“将军的灵魂伴侣？”克劳德叹了口气，“是的，是我。你也想看我的灵魂标记吗？” 克劳德卷起袖子，露出了手腕。

“哇啊，等等，孩子！对不起，我没想过要冒犯你，好吗？我只是好奇而已。”

“是的，你和这个计划里的其他所有人。”克劳德呢喃，把他的袖子拉回去。

“但我确实需要帮忙，我没撒谎。”扎克斯说着扫了一眼他办公室里的一团糟，“你看着是个好孩子，只是有点低落，就这样。”

克劳德的肩膀垂了下来：“对不起。只是现在情况有点棘手。就是……发生了很多事情。”

扎克斯同情地点点头。“我明白了。没完没了，不是吗？”他抬起自己的手腕，露出手腕上几乎同样绿色的字母“AG”，“你的生活甜蜜美好然后某天它抛给你这个曲线球，你突然发现你的灵魂伴侣就在附近，而且完全是个陌生人。嗯，不是陌生人，”扎克斯急忙说，“我相信萨菲罗斯的名声有够响亮。不过我保证这事会自然而然地解决的。”

是啊，也许扎克斯确实解决了。克劳德为自己的暴躁感到难过。“我只是累了。特种兵学员计划在追着我的屁股咬，我不确定我能不能留下来。最近不太顺利。”

“嘿，别这么贬低自己。如果你必须付出额外努力才能达到标准，那就去吧。你有很大的潜力，孩子，要不你也进不来特种兵计划。你只需要提起冲劲就好。我跟你说，钉子头，你知道吗，我以前也没这么厉害。”

克劳德笑了起来：“你在瞎说。”

“是真的！我没有说谎，我发誓！随便找个老师问问。我差不多是这一批中最矮小的。之后我开始努力练习，适应早起，增加额外一个小时的训练。你为什么不试试呢？如果你愿意，我可以和你一起去。”

“你愿意为我做这个？”

“是的！”扎克斯在他的背上狠狠地拍了一下，“也许你只是需要一点帮助，钉子头！而且，我挺喜欢你。留着钉子一样头发的人都是最酷的。”

这是个挺搞笑的理由，但克劳德接受了。他说的有道理。那些拥有反重力头发的人都很棒。有更高视角的朋友真好，而且扎克斯显然是个热情友好的人。他帮扎克斯清理了办公室的垃圾，然后复印了二十份会议日程。他们各拿一半，克劳德开始朝扎克斯指示的方向出发。

克劳德耐心地一个接一个的办公室去派发文件，直到他来到了最角落的那一间，这个办公室比其他的办公室要大得多。他抬头看了看铭牌。

当然是他的办公室。 _当他妈然是他的办公室。_

克劳德小心地凝视着它。百叶窗放下了，但是里面有微弱的光线。他试图看看是否有人在里面，尽可能偷偷摸摸避免被发现——这意味着他尴尬地蜷缩在窗户下面，身体紧贴着墙壁。有什么闪烁了一下，既不在玻璃上，也不在玻璃后面。他立刻弯下身。

如果萨菲罗斯在里面，他肯定要找借口离开。他最不需要的就是被关在那个人的办公室里。谁他妈知道萨菲罗斯会做什么？

也许再吻他一次。

或者神啊，想跟他 _谈谈_ 。不了，谢谢。

他试图悄悄往后退，这样他就可以在不被发现的同时远离窗户了。这是一个错误，因为他立刻撞上身后一堵坚实的肉墙，跌坐在那个身体主人的靴子上，然后失去所剩无几的平衡倒在地上。所以他现在趴在地上，就像一只刚刚在地上翻了身的狗，扎克斯的文件离开了他的手，随意地散布在闪亮的地板上。

但无论做什么都为时已晚了，现在他的鼻子已经嗅到了皮革和成功人士的古龙水气味。他甚至不敢抬头看，因为他知道他的脸可能跟番茄同个色号。

“学员，”那黄油般丝滑低沉的声音说，他说这个词的方式似乎充满了性的气息，“你经常会有在一等兵办公室外行迹可疑的爱好吗？”

“没你悄悄靠近别人的爱好那么经常，长官。”克劳德说。那双绿色的眼睛闪烁的光让克劳德为自己不服从可能带来的惩罚做好了准备，但后来他才意识到，这可能是一种含糊的幽默，因为当时萨菲罗斯没有抬起脚把靴底砸在他脸上。

克劳德叹了口气，把自己拉回双腿上。“费尔队长让我把这个交给你，长官。”他指了指地上的文件，低头开始捡。谢天谢地，有标页码。

他尽量忽视另一个人蹲下来帮他收拾文件的样子。他再次陷入这样一个尴尬的局面让他耳朵发热，皮肤发红。当他终于把文件重新整理好之后，他递给了那个人一份复印件。

萨菲罗斯拿起那份文件，迅速扫了一眼。然后他的视线又回到了克劳德身上。克劳德看到了他的眼睛。

然后……当然这又是个错误。今晚第二次。当他们站得这么近的时候，他们的目光紧紧地锁在一起，克劳德能想到的全部就是他们站在更衣室里的时候，萨菲罗斯亲了他，直到他们的脑子从耳朵里滑出来。

这很危险，而且——

而且火辣到让人心态扭曲。萨菲罗斯的牙齿轻轻咬着克劳德下唇的方式，克劳德舔着那甜蜜柔软嘴唇的感觉。他不在乎自己捏皱了手里的文件，双臂环上着萨菲罗斯的脖子，踮起脚尖去把那个人拉近。

然后突然之间，那个吻不再那么单纯了。从他的嘴唇开始，沿着他的脊椎烧出一连串刺痛的火焰，萨菲罗斯舌头的热度在他体内燃烧。火焰烧遍它所经过的一切，直直地窜向他的腹股沟。他意识到他以前非常非常软弱的小弟弟现在正从家里伸出头来，环顾四周，尖叫着：“着火了，着火了！”它现在抬起了一半的头……仅仅因为一个吻？

克劳德往后退，松开了手臂。他们俩都呼吸急促，克劳德头晕目眩。

这很危险。 _非常危险_ 。这也是为什么克劳德上周尽量避开萨菲罗斯的主要原因。加上因为他害怕萨菲罗斯会试图把他那糟糕透顶的需求放上桌面—— _谈谈_ 。谈谈，为了 _操蛋的_ 理由。

谈话不能解决任何问题。他有足够的经验知道开口几乎不可避免地会引发大麻烦。就像他曾经开口向蒂法逞能说他要去米德加成为一名特种兵一样。然后他到了大城市，意识到自己只是一个来自小地方的愚蠢小子，完全不知道加入特种兵计划需要付出什么代价。昆塞尔开口大谈克劳德获得的新灵魂标记。如果他不开口，将军就永远不会发现他，克劳德可以继续他的生活，幻想着一个美丽丰满的黑发女子，她的名字以S开头，没有姓氏。

所有那一切，再加上现在这一刻火辣的新发现——他 _必须_ 远离萨菲罗斯。这是当务之急。他确信反复接触只会导致一个结果——他内心的带把荡妇会和他的神化上司苟合在一起。他的大脑里突然闪现出自己爬到萨菲罗斯身上的景象。对方躺在床上，双手被绑在一起。克劳德用那根基因增强过的宏伟超级鸡巴捅穿自己的屁股，骑着萨菲罗斯直到对方被他身体的紧密温暖逼迫到高潮。

这景象让克劳德不寒而栗。想些不性感的东西，你这个笨蛋！他责备自己。这对他裤子里的帐篷没有帮助。他用文件挡住腹部，平静地呼吸了一会儿。

在克劳德终于回魂离开之前，他看到萨菲罗斯盯着他看了几秒钟。萨菲罗斯张开嘴说：“学员，我们需要——”

克劳德已经知道他要说什么，所以他打断了他。“上床，对吧？” 他拒绝因为听到这种双关语而脸红。“我的意思是，去睡觉。一个人。不是一起。我知道，只是需要把事做完然后去洗个澡，长官。差不多该熄灯了。再见，长官！”

然后他就跑了，像地狱猎犬在追逐他那淫荡的屁股一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注:
> 
> 我之前有没有说过这会是一发完？因为现在肯定已经不是了。如果你因为我之前的话觉得不高兴，我很抱歉。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> Shinra Tower was mostly grey chrome and steel and weird blue lights, and 【the uniforms were a deep navy blue, but that shiny head of hair was a unique shade on the color spectrum】.  
>  神罗大厦大部分是由灰色的铬合金和钢铁以及奇怪的蓝色灯光组成，【制服通常是深色的海军蓝，而他那闪亮的头发在色谱上是一个独特的阴影。】
> 
> ↑这里我有点弄不清楚说的是谁，深海军蓝显然是学员的制服，但是阴影色系头发又是老萨的……有人救救我吗_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 以及我放弃了，spiky就翻成钉子头吧，反正怎样都没有英文原文那么可爱……QAQ


	4. Chapter 4

当他第二天早上4点醒来时，他的小弟弟又干又疼。这真是睡醒时 _最棒_ 的感觉了。在昨晚与银发魔鬼的对峙之后，他冲向澡堂，打开水龙头，将冷水开到最大。冰冷的洗澡水把他的蛋冲得往身体里缩，但那起作用了，因为他立刻萎了。满意之后，他洗掉了那天的汗水和污垢，回到了学员宿舍。他对室友咕哝了一声，钻进了被子里。他太累了，后脑勺刚碰到那个廉价的薄塑料枕头就失去了意识。

他在夜里醒来的时候，他的老二硬得快把内裤绷坏了。他梦见了某个不能说的长官。在他的梦里，那双嘴唇一直没离开过他的身体。他在枕头里呻吟，然后开始在薄被子底下疯狂地摩擦。这种持续的高潮强烈到他全身抽搐，让他以为会因此摔到地上。他的手握得太紧了，到了早上他的老二还在发疼。

自从他加入了特种兵计划，他就再也没有手淫过。高强度的体能训练埋葬了他的性欲。另外，他看到的一直都只有军士长维卡那丑陋的脸，闻到的只有他同学身上散发出的汗臭和体味。那可不是什么能让他产生哪怕一丁点儿兴奋感的东西。

但是昨天晚上，他和将军离得太近了。那头发丝滑到荒谬，眼睛在他们陌生的对视中闪闪发光。那淡淡的古龙香水和皮革的味道显然让他很性奋，因为他已经闻了几个星期的脏袜子和训练室弥漫的汗臭味。

当他被自己的欲望掐住了喉咙时，他命令自己去想除了手腕上刻着“CS”的长官以外的任何东西。别想那银色的头发，别想那美妙的气味，别想那完美的肌肉，当然也别想那交叉皮带和长大衣下露出来的皮肤。那件长大衣太能增加人们的想象力了，所以他还不如什么都别穿。还有，千万不要去想那个男人什么都没穿，也别去想他拿着的那把长得可笑的刀。说到刀，那个男人裤子里的那把刀是长的还是弯的？还是又长又弯？

那个长官，站在克劳德面前，双手放在那收窄的腰上，那超级魔晄加强版老二傲然直立，雕刻般的脸上露出洋洋得意、充满欲望的表情。这个场景在脑中具象的那一刻他就高潮了。

是的，可以这么说，克劳德第二天早上醒来的时候很不高兴。

他从床上翻身，把脑子里的忧虑赶走。他睡眼惺忪地刷了牙，拖着身体上跑道慢跑。没多久他的肺就开始燃烧，当他想起来他还有一整天的力量训练时，他身上每一块肌肉都在为这额外的锻炼发牢骚。

正当他要减速时，扎克斯追上了他：“哟，金发男孩！早上好！”

“早上好！”他又惊讶又有点愤怒。他并不认为扎克斯真的会来，哪怕扎克斯昨晚承诺过。

“状态不错，克劳德。背再挺直一点，没错，好小子。保持呼吸平稳，保持节奏。”

他挺直了他那痛苦的背，尽最大努力跟上扎克斯。他不想在他面前出丑。

“干得好，钉子头。现在，让我们跑完这圈，然后去练举重。”

这是一次残酷的训练，但扎克斯是最棒的，真的。他从不大喊大叫，一直保持着合适的节奏。他以一种积极的、充满活力的方式支持和鼓励克劳德，克劳德发现自己对此反应良好。训练结束时，他出了很多汗，在那些他意想不到的部位上，肌肉群感觉到了因为充分锻炼导致的疼痛。

扎克斯拍了一下他的背，他几乎脸朝下栽倒在运动垫上：“干得好，小子！我跟你说，如果你今晚来我家，我会给你指导一点剑术。”

“呃……你确定吗？我不会给你添麻烦什么的吧？”

扎克斯笑了：“不会的，小子。告诉你，我喜欢我们今天的训练。我会当你的导师。如果你有空的时候来找我，我会保证你顺利通过考试的。”

“你为什么对我这么好？”克劳德皱起一条汗湿的眉毛。

“这么说吧，我只是在传火。我的导师们把我照顾得很好，如果没有他们，我根本当不了一等兵。你晚上过来，我请你吃饭，你可以认识他们。”

克劳德怀疑地打量着他：“‘他们’里没有萨菲罗斯，对吧？”

扎克斯哈哈大笑，撸了撸他湿漉漉的脑袋：“放松，小子。只是简单的聚餐和普通的朋友。你也可以见见我的女朋友，她是个很棒的厨师，你尝尝就知道了。”

“好吧，”克劳德说。今天是周末，这意味着他只有半天的课，“那么需要帮忙吗？我要早点过来吗？”

“好啊，为什么不呢？”扎克斯说，“我肯定爱丽丝的厨房需要人帮忙，那四点半见。”

几个小时后，他发现自己坐在扎克斯公寓的沙发上，手里拿着一瓶冒着水珠的冰啤酒。扎克斯的女朋友穿着红粉系衣服，是一个活泼开朗的时髦小家伙。她在厨房里像个大BOSS一样指挥克劳德干活，直到她发现他实际上是个厨余垃圾，立刻命令他出去和扎克斯一起坐在沙发上。

“所以你被赶出来了，因为你在厨房里是个废物。”扎克斯啧了一声，“太令人失望了。”

克劳德咯咯笑：“至少我试过了，我没见你有去试。”

“我知道自己的位置。”扎克斯向爱丽丝喊，“只要我的位置离厨房有够远，就不会有火灾。对吧，宝贝？”

“没错！”爱丽丝轻快地喊，“要是你再来一遍，我就不救你啦。”

“对不起，宝贝！我这辈子都是你的了！你太帅了！”

门铃响了，扎克斯跳下沙发：“哦，耶！援军来了，宝贝！”他喊得克劳德的耳朵都在嗡嗡作响。克劳德站起来，振作精神，准备好结识新朋友，还喝了一大口啤酒。然后他转过身，看见安吉尔穿过大门。

等等。

然后他瞥见安吉尔身后熟悉的红头发。就是两天前骂他，在他的剑术训练课上对他大喊 “小婊砸萨菲罗斯有一把刀可以给你玩！去上点私人课程吧，你糟透了！”的那个家伙。

哦，妈的。那只能意味着……

他们的视线对上了。

他那一大口没来得及吞下去的啤酒瞬间喷了。意思是，啤酒同时从他的鼻子和嘴里窜出来，在他的白T恤上弄出了大块琥珀色污渍，而酒液还在往下滴。他还呛到了，咳得有点大声，把他们的注意力全吸引到了他自己身上。

杰内西斯整个人都闪亮了起来，欢乐得像个虐待狂：“啊，看看是谁来了！哦，亲爱的，这太惨了。萨菲罗斯，与其担心他的课程进展，为什么不担心你那个金发仔不知道怎么用瓶子喝水呢？”

当然，在他们后面，站着的是那个人。他的梦魇。他噩梦中的魔鬼。他心中的魅魔，性感将军本人。他看到了那张脸，上面的表情维持了两秒钟惊讶之后变得空白。操。该死的。

克劳德用手背擦了擦下巴上的液体，低头看着自己的T恤。扎克斯递给他一块毛巾，当克劳德盯着他时他脸带歉意。

“我 _特意_ 问过你，‘他们’里有没有萨菲罗斯！” 克劳德咬着牙嘶声说。

“我知道，我知道，你问了，但我没有 _明确_ 说没有他。”

“他妈的，长官！这不好玩！”克劳德咬牙切齿。

扎克斯双手合十，脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容：“嘿，克劳德，来见见安吉尔、杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯。我们在这里都是朋友，所以一切都会很美好随意，好吗？不要喊头衔。”

“哦，我们已经见过了。”杰内西斯邪恶地笑着，扎克斯不得不亲自把他带到厨房。安吉尔紧随其后，似乎不想被他们夹在中间。

于是他们就冻僵在原地，面对面。然后克劳德尴尬地咳嗽了一声，把毛巾压在衣服上，转过脸去。他想了一会儿最快最有礼貌的离开方式，然后觉得不如把脑子里想到的第一个借口直接说出来。“嘿，扎克斯？”克劳德说，转向他的新叛徒朋友，“我要……呃……走了。我忘了我要和我的朋友昆塞尔一起出门。”

他低下头，朝门口走去，但随即意识到自己的错误。萨菲罗斯还站在那里。

而且看起来也不会给他让路。

克劳德盯着那个男人宽阔的胸膛，有点好奇让那个男人物理意义上移走是不是痴心妄想？

是啊，这绝对是痴心妄想，蠢货。

“克劳德，”萨菲罗斯温和地说，“晚上好。”

“晚上好，长官。呃，麻烦让一让，我，呃，我得走了。”

在他身后，杰内西斯一只手抱着肘部。“哦不，你不能走。过来坐在沙发上，亲爱的。没关系，我不会咬人的。萨菲罗斯也不会，除非你的‘棍子’——”一定是有一只手捂住了他的嘴，因为句子的其余部分声音被压低了。

扎克斯出现在杰内西斯旁边：“再呆几分钟就好了。放松，克劳迪。这只是一个轻松的夜晚。不要对整件事感到紧张。我们在这里只是朋友，我们在一起聊天。”

克劳德不可能在三个人前后夹攻堵个严实的时候移动，所以他别扭地退让了，被迅速地引到沙发上。

他转过头，正好看到萨菲罗斯把屁股摔在他旁边。

好吧。

萨菲罗斯穿着休闲服。光滑的黑裤子上是配有白色领扣的亚麻衬衫，扣子显然没有好好扣，在一个V字形的广阔区域里显露那苍白、岩石般坚硬的肉体。袖子卷到肘部，露出肌肉发达的前臂。那条黑色的裤子紧紧地裹着他大腿的每一个曲线，完全无法掩盖他两腿之间相当有分量的包裹。

克劳德吞咽了一下，把自己的目光扯回电视机上。

因为没有别的事可做，他把瓶子塞到嘴里喝了一口，不小心又瞥了萨菲罗斯一眼。

只见萨菲罗斯直勾勾地盯着他，专注地看着克劳德的嘴唇含着啤酒瓶的样子。

当他感到有液体从嘴角漏出来时，克劳德整个人都像被雷劈了。他妈的！他到底怎么了？天啊，太尴尬了。他想当场死亡。

萨菲罗斯伸手把毛巾从他手里拽了出来，按在他下巴上。

就像给婴儿擦口水一样， **草** 。

克劳德一把抓过毛巾扔在桌上，萨菲罗斯的手在空中抽搐了一下。

一次心跳的时间之后，那些手指轻轻拂过他头发上一根尖刺的边缘。他没有拉他的头发，但克劳德还是能感觉到。“真美。”萨菲罗斯低声说。

当他们的目光锁定在对方身上时，克劳德屏住了呼吸。

他可以看到淡银色的睫毛衬托着那双发光的绿色猫眼。

神啊，他只想靠过去亲吻那微张的嘴唇。

“噢，单纯是我自己太热了还是这里的气氛真的有点热？”杰内西斯气愤地大笑，“唔。唔。 _唔_ ！百分百会亲上去。”

他们像触电一样分开了。克劳德打断了他们的眼神交流，在沙发上缩成了一个球，他的胸膛因为被当场抓住而起伏不定，实际上他已经忘了厨房里还有四个观众。

萨菲罗斯对着杰内西斯咆哮，安吉尔一巴掌拍在杰内西斯的后脑勺上。但是克劳德想感谢他，因为如果他没有大声说出来，毫无疑问结果会是什么——他会爬到那个男人的膝盖上，然后把该做的不该做的全做了。没人想要拿这种事当餐前开胃菜，谢谢。

萨菲罗斯身体转回来，明显用冷静克制住了自己，然后又放低声柔和地说话了：“我们需要谈谈。”

魔法就这样被打破了。

克劳德的眼睛转得很用力，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己的眼球卡住了。

“你刚才是不是对我翻了个白眼？”萨菲罗斯用短促的节奏难以置信地问。

“是，我翻了。”克劳德说，然后又喝了一大口啤酒。动作很快，以确保他的嘴唇不会在瓶口逗留太久，这样就不会有人认为这是一次引诱，“要不要我再翻一次？”

“你到底为什么不愿意和我文明地讨论灵魂伴侣的问题呢？” 萨菲罗斯看着刻在克劳德手腕内侧的那个字母。

“有什么好讨论的？”克劳德轻蔑地反问，“我有一个，你有一个，他们碰巧是一对。怎么了？”

“这就是我们应该谈的！但是你一直在逃避，”萨菲罗斯平静地解释道，“你到底在害怕什么？”

克劳德瞪着他。

公寓里的寂静突然变得震耳欲聋，紧张的气氛渐渐升级到红色级别。他们听到一阵尴尬的清嗓子的声音从身后传来，扎克斯用呆愣得可怕的声音说：“嘿，宝贝，你不需要一些酱油吗？天啊，我们家里竟然没酱油了。”

爱丽丝的声音尴尬地插了进来：“哦，是的，当然。意大利面里需要酱油。我们去买好吗，宝贝？”

“哦，对，我们该去。”扎克斯的语气还是那么呆。

“我们也应该跟你们一起去，”安吉尔补充说，“我们需要再买些啤酒，啤酒不够。”

“哦，不，我要留在这里看精彩节目——嘿！别拉我！” 杰内西斯大喊，安吉尔和扎克斯一起把他从厨房拖出去，“不，我要看！我 _一定要_ 看完这场戏！”他们把他拖到走廊时，他还在嚎叫，“他们在一起尴尬得太搞笑了！我不想错过他们不解决性张力的表演！求你们了， _求你们了_ ！”

爱丽丝抓起她的钱包，指着门外，“我们没这么快回来，”她笑着说，“慢慢来。放心去花你们需要的所有时间。”

“爱丽丝！”扎克斯把头探回公寓，“我们走吧，宝贝！酱油！意大利面！”

“好的，好的，”她说，“嗯，再见。祝你们好运！聊天！亲热！随便啦！”

“爱丽丝！”扎克斯绝望地恳求着，他的目光投向了萨菲罗斯和克劳德，又回到了爱丽丝。

“好了，我来了，别喊啦。”爱丽丝带着点不满说。随后门关上了，他们被留在了一个空旷、寂静的公寓里。克劳德等着脚步声渐渐远去，等着房子外面那低沉的叫喊声消失后才说话。

“我们绝对 _不会_ 亲热。”克劳德清晰明了地说，确保不会做出什么傻事。

“我没问题，”萨菲罗斯用同样严肃的声音说，“我宁愿谈谈。”

哦，不。哦， _天杀的，不_ 。

克劳德把啤酒瓶子砸在桌子上，发出了响亮的碰撞声：“我改变主意了。”

然后他像一头凶猛饥饿的野兽一样扑向萨菲罗斯。


	5. Chapter 5

他刚到米德加的时候，住在第三贫民区一家又小又潮湿的小旅馆里。这里总是散发着神奇的味道，周围酒鬼不断，但是费用很低，克劳德最后靠着跑披萨外卖那微薄的薪水留在那里，当时他在准备参加特种兵的入门考试。

自他从尼布尔海姆一个小而干净舒适的、有妈妈做的热腾腾的美味饭菜的家来到米德加之后，在这家旅馆的经历算是相当糟糕。当他没在学习或者工作的时候，他就坐在公共区域吃他的便宜杯面和黄油吐司，看着整个旅馆唯一的电视机。由于某种原因，它被锁在唯一一个频道——米德加自然频道上。他问老板们他能不能换台，对方坚决说不。后来他发现了为什么——如果频道可以自由转换，旅馆里淳朴的住户们只会选择色情频道。

没有人真的愿意看完一整部关于科兹莫峡谷那个尘土飞扬大草原上贝希摩斯的交配习惯的纪录片(考虑到与他生活在一起的那些人渣，这真是令人惊讶啊) ，所以克劳德看电视的时候几乎总是一个人。

在他离开旅馆多年之后的现在，他仍然清晰地记得那一部纪录片。在著名的环保人士和自然资源保护主义者丹尼尔•阿伯纳西声线迷人的旁白中，他看到了一只两个星期没有进食的贝希摩斯（Behemoth）觅食的可爱场景。它耐心、谨慎地跟踪着一只离开了兽群的潘达斯奈基（Bandersnatch）【注1】。当时机来临，他凶猛地将它扑倒在地，尽情撕咬。潘达斯奈基还没来得及意识到这一切就已经死了。克劳德被贝希摩斯的凶猛残忍和原始兽性吓了一跳。他那时已经知道，贝希摩斯是顶级的捕食者，你不能和它们闹着玩。如果不小心遇上就赶紧跑，然后赶紧和你信仰的神议和，因为你很有可能就要跟你的神长住了。当你意识到他们盯上你的时候，你已经在它们牙齿之间了。

这个教训现在正清晰地浮现在他的脑海中。但显然，太晚了。 _太_ 晚了。

他差不多已经扑向了那个男人，拉近了他们之间微小的距离。他伸出双臂搂住萨菲罗斯的脖子将他拉近，双腿盘上他的腰，并不失望地发现他那坚硬的肉体正在抬头。

他全身的电流使他身上的每一个细胞都兴奋起来。他的嘴唇掠夺了萨菲罗斯的嘴，他的舌头滑进去品尝那个人的味道。克劳德喜欢每一个细节，从那个男人的手臂环绕在他的背上那占有欲极强的方式和力道，到当他们的胸部紧贴在一起时那个男人闻起来有多好。他想尖叫着说那个混蛋混合着肥皂干净的清香和水汽的体味有多棒，但是现在他的嘴被萨菲罗斯封死了。

那双绿色的眼睛烙进了蓝色的眼睛里，而克劳德的一生中最想要的就是这双眼睛。比加入特种兵计划更甚。比成为一等兵更甚。

不，等等。

等等。

克劳德将自己向后拉，眨了眨眼睛。

不，绝对不是。他想有所成就。他想成为一等兵。唔，实际上，现在首先要成为三等兵。他需要把脑袋从屁股里拔出来，不要再用老二思考了。和他的上司发生关系是绝对不允许的。

可是为什么？

他想不出为什么。当那个男人的手插进他的头发里，轻轻地拉着他的发丝，把他拉回到他们由电流和亲密感组成的粉色小泡泡中，把他拉回到他们的吻中时，他无法思考。

然后克劳德又把它拔了出来。他身体的反应干扰了他的大脑活动。他需要停下来，好好想一想。他把一只手放在对方结实的胸膛上。“等等。”他说。

然后就像《峡谷最后的贝希摩斯》重演。

现在萨菲罗斯闻到了猎物的气味，他开始进攻了。克劳德之前被自己的侵略性所欺骗，以为自己是贝希摩斯。他错了。可笑的错误。

萨菲罗斯双手像老虎钳一样紧紧地钳着他的腰，把克劳德的背撞到沙发上，他们的嘴还粘在一起。然后他把全身的重量压在克劳德身上，有效地把他制住了。他轻轻把克劳德的右大腿推起来，直到裤裆里的超大包裹顶住克劳德的腹股沟。他发誓他能感觉到从萨菲罗斯的身体散发出来的热量向他蔓延，把克劳德烧成一团火球，不停地呻吟着低声要求更多。

但是等等，他并不想要更多。 _或者他想要_ ？！

他想要！ **妈的** ！

克劳德在萨菲罗斯的嘴里呻吟。当萨菲罗斯沿着他的嘴唇向下舔出一道热痕，压制住他脖子和肩膀之间那敏感幼嫩的皮肤时，克劳德几乎融化成了一坨奶油。

克劳德意识到他现在就是被贝希摩斯强有力地抓住的潘达斯奈基。他已经被抓住了。

他想拱起身避开那个人，但这不可能成功，因为在萨菲罗斯的身体和他背后的沙发之间完全没有哪怕动一动的空间。萨菲罗斯仿佛感觉到了他逃跑的想法，决定加倍努力，更加坚持地扭动屁股，同时把手伸到克劳德的T恤下面。

那双冰凉的手，手指修长，温柔地擦过他的乳头，逗弄着，抚摸着。然后他的嘴巴及时捕捉到了克劳德在手指揉捏时发出的震惊的喘息声。很显然，他的老二已经被血液充满，现在正紧紧地挤压着他那紧绷不屈的牛仔裤。

如果他有哪怕一丁点儿空间，他就会像一只吓疯了的鸟扑棱翅膀一样挥舞他的双手，以期望能够在这个性感的混蛋让他像个青少年一样射在裤子里之前挣脱出来。

又或者只是在奇怪地摇晃，直到对方松手让他落在地上。

没有，萨菲罗斯的手在他的乳头上留下了烙印，他完全无法动弹。

他脑子里的警报器开始响起来，就像一座建筑物着火了一样，然后一场地震把下面的地基劈开，洪水开始爆发，水位线持续上升，淹没了一切，直到全部所有都进入到这火热的、潮湿的、近在咫尺的死亡。

这一切都是因为萨菲罗斯的一只手，非常具体地说，他用剑的那只手，滑落到克劳德裤子里那个笨拙的帐篷上，开始搓揉它，就像在揉面团一样。突然间，那些牛仔裤似乎变得太紧了，他的小弟弟突然想要为自由爆炸。

萨菲罗斯在他的脖子上吻出瘀痕，他那双背叛了自己的手放在萨菲罗斯漂亮的白色亚麻衬衫上，匆忙地解开扣子，直到整个躯干暴露出来。

这是一个只有神才能创造的壮观景象。那光滑无毛的皮肤下一点多余的脂肪都没有，经年累月的腹肌在底部形成一个倒三角形，消失在裤腰下。他的身体被坚实肌肉的每一个曲线所包裹。他自己看起来就像个神。没有人能如此完美。

克劳德又开始给他扣上衬衫扣子。

萨菲罗斯愣了几秒钟才低头看着克劳德的手指：“你……你在干什么？”

“扣上你的扣子，”克劳德回答，“要不看起来像干什么？”

“我道歉。我意思是……你为什么要这么做？”

克劳德叹了口气，把额头抵在仍然裸露的胸膛。它摸起来很暖，而且闻起来很香。显然这又是一个错误。于是他挪开前额，把头靠在靠垫上。

然后他意识到小云还想去外面玩，这让他斜着抬起臀部，用力顶住塞菲罗斯的老二——和他在狂热的梦中幻想出来的怪物尺寸一样荒谬又可怕。摩擦的感觉非常、非常好。

当萨菲罗斯的手指回来拉开他的牛仔裤拉链，小心翼翼地把他的内裤边沿往下拉，从而解放他的老二时，那感觉更好了。

那感觉好得他几乎要哭出来。但是很快，他的老二被放入那个男人松开的、挑逗的手中。当那只手紧紧地环绕着他，来回地抚摸——用他那带剑的手，他的惯用手，那他妈辣得他快疯了，然后两秒钟之后，他真的疯了，因为他高潮了。

实际过程是，他的身体在慢慢地加速，然后他的大脑开始奇怪地痉挛，接下来，他最后的想法是，这位他崇拜了这么多年的战争英雄，他看过的无数视频的对象，他加入特种兵计划的最重要原因， _现在正在摸克劳德的鸡巴_ 。

这就是他过早地射在萨菲罗斯手中的悲惨故事。

他不知道这个夜晚还能变得多尴尬，但是很明显，它就是变得更尴尬了。

克劳德因为绝对的屈辱而呻吟，双手捂着眼睛，尽管他的神经突触仍在活跃，带着愉悦的余震包裹他的身体。

“我……我……什么鬼！对不起！”他大叫。也许像个婴儿一样啜泣了，他不确定。

萨菲罗斯盯着他手上粘稠的液体。克劳德非常肯定，他确实有可能死于屈辱。因为如果他没就这样死去，那他将不得不爬到神罗大厦的楼顶，然后从上面一跃而下。

然后他看着萨菲罗斯舔他手指上的东西，脸上露出一副绝对邪恶的假笑。仅仅是嘴角的微微翘起，就足以把那平静而略带惊讶的表情变成一个横渡宇宙去摧毁行星或其他什么东西的邪恶大反派的表情。

“真是……有意思。”萨菲罗斯说，他还在舔自己的手，就像一只猫在清理自己的爪子。

等一下。这很性感。

克劳德的老二抽动了一下，表示很感兴趣。

下来，你这个可怜的小混蛋，克劳德对着他的老二生气地想。当首次演出糟糕透顶的时候，没有必要再来一次。但是现在他发泄过了，他的头脑似乎清醒了一些。他正要摆脱萨菲罗斯那令人窒息的控制时，那人弯下腰亲吻了他，把他的舌头伸进克劳德的嘴里，尝起来像是他自己高潮的那种浓浓的咸苦味道。

克劳德呻吟着，有点恶心，但同时也有点性感。

萨菲罗斯抽出身子轻轻地吻了一下他的下巴：“你看起来……过度压抑，学员。要不要我帮你……定期舒缓一下？”

就诱惑而言，这一次情况相当糟糕。克劳德眨了眨眼。但是他不能否认这个想法很有诱惑力。但是他等的时间越长，他越多的脑细胞在那场迷雾之后逐渐恢复。它们对他大喊： _你在干什么_ ？

“我不想，” 克劳德说，“和你产生定期关系。”

“我们走着瞧。”萨菲罗斯轻蔑地说。

克劳德瞪着他：“你什么意思？”

萨菲罗斯模模糊糊地指了指他们各自的灵魂标记，然后试探性地用力顶着克劳德的屁股，引得他发出一阵尖锐的嘶嘶声：“恐怕在可预见的未来，我们都会关系密切。”

“啊，不了，谢谢。”克劳德说着，用力推了推萨菲罗斯那明显不动的身体，“你能让我走了吗？”

“不能，你为什么不认为我们以后会经常见面呢？”

克劳德把他推开了。萨菲罗斯甚至连假装让步的礼貌都没有。这已经超出了烦人的范畴。他和那个男人亲热是为了不让他谈谈，但谈谈它还是来了。他被困在萨菲罗斯身下，对方拒绝移动。不管怎样，他还是来谈谈了。

他发出了一声沮丧的小声音。“让我走，好吗？”他骂道。

“除非你告诉我为什么。”

克劳德瞬间气炸了：“那么听好了。我们对这些灵魂标记无能为力。它们就在那里，如果我们愿意我们就可以无视它们。那么现在，除非你想结婚——但我不想，所以有什么好谈的？！我现在只想通过特种兵计划的考试，但是我怀疑如果我残忍谋杀我的上级军官，我就越线了。”

“我们不一定要现在就结婚。我想在将来结婚，如果合适的话。我们可以从……约会开始。”

克劳德目瞪口呆地看着他。“等等。你想和我结婚吗？不，你想和我约会？一个学员？你不怕别人说你滥用职权吗？或者你有意识到这行为有多不当吗？或者你知道他们会让你参加多少场性骚扰研讨会吗？”

“我不在乎别人怎么说，”萨菲罗斯粗暴地回答，“我想和你约会。”

克劳德气笑了：“你根本不了解我！”

“我知道你是我的灵魂伴侣。” 萨菲罗斯说，然后听起来像是在背诵一张清单，“我知道你讨厌文明的、合乎逻辑的讨论。当你害怕的时候你会逃跑。我也知道只要我轻轻一碰，你就会高潮。”

克劳德迅速抬起他的大腿，用它顶住萨菲罗斯的蛋以示警告：“我 _不想_ 和你约会。你对我的职业生涯有威胁，我想公平公正地赢得资格，而不是让人们认为我爬上了我上司的床。”

“你想上我的床？”

“不。 _注意重点_ ，拜托。”

“在你上我的床之前先成为一等兵是不是更容易接受？”

“好吧，也不一定。但是会有点…… _我不知道_ ，好吗？但这总比学员好。现在我们的地位非常不平等，我不想和你约会，因为你的存在让我的生活复杂化了。”

“如果我能找到一种方法确保我永远不会干扰你的训练和事业，你会愿意和我约会吗？”

“我认为这根本不可能。” 克劳德说，“你知道你就像……大老板，对吧？不只是我的老板。是特种兵的大老板。最大的那个。要在地牢的尽头打倒的那个。踢你屁股，用翅膀扇你耳光，再用超新星往你头上砸的那个。”

“我不知道你具体指的是什么，但是，是的，我明白重点了。”萨菲罗斯说。

显然某人不玩电子游戏。完全不是克劳德喜欢的那款。他沮丧地闭上眼睛，控制自己的脾气。

“你看。我想……我可以考虑一下，如果我能升到更高的级别，让这种情况没那么不平等的话。”

萨菲罗斯的目光变得警惕，眯起了眼睛：“我们说的是什么级别？”

“一等。”

萨菲罗斯叹了口气：“不行。”

“不行？”

“不行，我等不了那么久。”

克劳德不知道该不该觉得耻辱：“好吧，那么二等怎么样？”

“三等。”

“我真的可以在年中的时候成为三等兵。”

“那你为什么不答应呢？”萨菲罗斯问。

现在轮到克劳德眯着眼睛看他了：“怎么，你觉得我不行吗？”

“我们打个赌怎么样？在年中考试成为三等兵，我们就开始约会。”

这笔交易毫无意义。如果他得到了他想要的，萨菲罗斯也会得到他想要的。“我不觉得你知道打赌到底是怎么回事。”

萨菲罗斯没有理他：“你会尽一切可能成为三等兵。就这样约定了？”

“等等，这没道理——”

“你拒绝是因为觉得那不可能，还是害怕会失败？”萨菲罗斯用那种傲慢的、油滑的、假惺惺的声音说，克劳德心里猛地一跳。

“ **约，混蛋，约！** ”克劳德喊道，“现在让我走！”

萨菲罗斯笑了，又是那邪恶反派的笑容。而这一次，他终于放开了克劳德。

*注1：潘达斯奈基（Bandersnatch）：没找到通用的中文翻译是什么，就用了普通翻译……知道的请告诉我！


	6. Chapter 6

“我不明白。我以为我们有约定的。约定意味着你会离我能有多远就多远。”克劳德在正对萨菲罗斯左腋下的某个位置说。对于一个战士来说，萨菲罗斯这个位置闻起来令人震惊地清新。而且，它闻起来也很像他自己的除臭剂——战斧系列的冰川山脉，但这不可能，因为当克劳德在漫长的一天大量出汗之后，闻起来只会像有只老鼠死在了他的淋巴结里还腐烂了好几天。

萨菲罗斯闻起来可不那样。

另外，萨菲罗斯显然不知道约定应该是怎样履行的。

“我们确实有个约定，”那人温和地说，“里面的协议明确规定，当你成为三等兵时，你就开始和我约会。”

“唔……那我们现在在干什么呢？”

萨菲罗斯用力推了推他的臀部。“这不是约会。”他粗鲁地说。

克劳德低头看着他们俩在杂物间里互相撞击着，像十几岁的青少年一样疯狂乱搞。他们穿戴整齐，但衣服却乱七八糟。克劳德的制服一直被推到了腰部，他的裤子也解开了。萨菲罗斯上身的皮带被随意地扔在地上，这样克劳德就可以清晰地接触到这个男人令人敬畏但显然很危险的胸部。萨菲罗斯的胳膊紧紧地搂着他，嘴唇贴着他的脖子，还在他的肩膀上惩罚性地亲吻，大概率会留下瘀伤。克劳德把手伸进了萨菲罗斯和他自己的裤子里。他把手放在两个鸡巴上，他很喜欢这样。他感觉到萨菲罗斯的一只手滑到了他的屁股上，他觉得他更喜欢这样。

“你当我傻，”他面无表情地说，“这 _不是_ 约会？”

“不是。约会就是通过一起出门和一起做事来了解彼此。这纯粹是……研究。”

“研究……？”克劳德闭上眼睛，拱起身子，接受了萨菲罗斯的抚摸，“类似考察？”他 _他娘的_ 到底在说什么？

“类似旅游考察，”萨菲罗斯的嘴移回克劳德的嘴边，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，克劳德没法再说话，直到他的嘴从那个惩罚性的吻中释放出来。萨菲罗斯 _他妈的_ 到底在说什么？他们的大脑被吻给熏飘了。“我正在努力探索我们的性相容性。他们说灵魂伴侣之间的性爱要好得多，但我还没看到其中的差别。”

克劳德猛地把头往后撤。“什么，”他说，像是被侮辱了一样，“我们还没做过爱，谢谢。”

“这正是我的意思。我很期待，因为根据我目前所感觉的，我相信那会是爆炸性的。你真是……”萨菲罗斯慢吞吞地说道，似乎想找个词来形容克劳德，但很快就失败了。

克劳德眯起眼睛，但萨菲罗斯没有说完那句话。

“我认为你违反了约定，因为亲热是约会的一部分。在我成为三等兵之前我们不会做这些事情，记得吗？”

“我想我刚才已经向你解释过这不是约会了。现在闭嘴，学员。”

作为报复，克劳德紧紧抓住萨菲罗斯的老二，用力地抚摸着他。转念一想，他把另一只手也放在那个大鸡巴上。

大约十分钟前，当他第一次看到它的时候，他的胃就裂开了。只能说，那是怪物之屌。而终有一天，也许是未来遥远的一天，萨菲罗斯会把它塞进克劳德的屁股里。而当那一天到来的时候，克劳德大概会退出特种兵计划，因为他没有办法能在身体容纳它之后还活着讲述这件事。

克劳德无论如何也不能说矮小——但他也不算高大。他身高是5英尺7英寸（170.18cm），算是凝练纤细那一类。问题是萨菲罗斯差不多有6英尺1英寸（185.42cm）高【注1】，克劳德第一次把它从裤子里拿出来的时候，他意识到这可以解释很多关于萨菲罗斯的刀的长度问题。克劳德盯着它看了好一会儿，吓坏了。

然后他把它塞回萨菲罗斯的裤子里，这样他就不用看见它了。他会摸它，没问题。但是看着它太让人分心了。简而言之，如果他要给他深喉，那他就要被送去医院插管了。

他朝自己的手里吐了口唾沫好润滑一下，然后抚摸萨菲罗斯的老二。萨菲罗斯咬着他的脖子，在他的脸上到处亲，他自己的手正在摸克劳德的老二。没过多久，杂物间就被他们的喘息和低吼捂热了，之后萨菲罗斯射在了他的手里。又一会儿，他自己也跟着射了。

以及没有，他没有强调他比萨菲罗斯坚持得更久，完全没有。

克劳德朝萨菲罗斯邪恶地假笑，接受了对方默默递给他的手帕。他在豪华纯棉方巾上擦了擦他那双黏腻的手，然后把它还给了对方。

“是的，不管怎样，我得走了，”克劳德说，迅速地扣上他制服的扣子，“再见。”

萨菲罗斯看起来有点吃惊。但是他控制住了自己的表情，收起手帕，整理衣服：“对。我想——”

克劳德悄悄溜出杂物间，门在他身后猛地关上。他鬼鬼祟祟地瞧了一眼空荡荡的走廊，接着匆忙回到教室。魔石使用训练课已经迟到了。该死。

他刚想向着教室喊报道，然后愣住了。

他是不是完全错过了这节课？还是说他看错了课程表？因为教室是空的。

等等，也不是完全空的。杰内西斯无精打采地坐在讲师的椅子上，穿着长靴的脚支在桌子上。“你也该出现了，拖拉的小混蛋。快进来吧。”

“我想我走错房间了，长官，”克劳德说，“我应该去上我的魔石使用课的，但是我已经迟到了——”

“我知道你迟到了，我确信不到十秒前我就说过了。现在给我进来。”杰内西斯不高兴地吼道。

克劳德迟疑地跨过了门槛。这感觉就像是一条不归路。“我……有你的课吗，长官？”

杰内西斯的眼睛几乎要瞪出眼眶了：“你以为我为什么在这儿？来和你一起骑小马的吗？”

克劳德在前排坐了下来，杰内西斯的声音把他吓愣了。

“这是私人课程，学员。为什么我坐在这里你要坐那么远？马上给我滚过来！”

克劳德抓着他的书包和课本蹒跚地走过去，站在杰内西斯前面。他并不是真的想找死，但他真的很好奇。“长官，为什么我会有你的私人课程？”是因为他至今未被发现的潜在天赋吸引了杰内西斯的注意力吗？

“萨菲罗斯让我这么做的。”杰内西斯轻蔑地说。

哦。哦——

该死。

等等。什么？

“为什么？”克劳德问，这次他甚至无法掩饰声音中的烦躁。杰内西斯就是根搅屎棍，在看到克劳德的反应时立刻坐直了。

“ _你_ 觉得是为什么？” 杰内西斯问道，“萨菲罗斯太想把手伸进你的裤子里了，所以他想确保你能尽快成为三等兵。这是除了他直接去找你的指挥官命令他提拔以外，最可行的方法。”

操。这就是为什么他一开始不想让萨菲罗斯和他扯上关系。他不想要优待。“不。”克劳德说。

杰内西斯咧嘴一笑，眼睛闪闪发光：“他知道你会这么说，他告诉我不准接受。现在伸出你的手。”

克劳德眯起眼睛看着他。他是要像对付犯错的学生那样用尺子打他的手心吗？

克劳德伸出了他的手，手掌向上。杰内西斯把一颗满经验的绿色魔石放在他手里。“我跟你说。如果你能证明你有能力使出一个像样的中级火焰魔法【注2】，我就让你退出。”

“中级火焰魔法？我连初级火焰魔法【注2】放出来不烧死人都不会。”

“所以？这就是你用魔法的方式。”

“你不怕我烧到你吗？”

“如果你烧到我，我会把这颗魔石塞进你的屁股里，然后把你淹死在马桶，再用这颗魔石把你湿漉漉的火热尸体烤干，拖出来喂我的狗。”杰内西斯交叉的双腿交换了位置，但是闪烁着光芒的双眼中全是警告，没有一丝戏谑。

克劳德紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。杰内西斯就像一条疯狂、狂暴、极端的狗，他一辈子都想不出为什么萨菲罗斯让杰内西斯给他上私人课程。

二十五分钟后，他知道了为什么。

这是因为杰内西斯可以得到结果。

要么完成杰内西斯的指示，要么像狗一样尿裤子，克劳德选择了前者。在他精确而简洁的指示下，克劳德竟然， _竟然_ 成功地使出了一个不稳定的中级火焰魔法。这是一个令人印象深刻的壮举，考虑到他的火焰魔法一开始用得有多不稳定。他感到内心涌起一股自豪感，实际上他觉得如果他用心去做，高级火焰魔法【注2】也许也不是不可能。

他甚至不知道杰内西斯是如何办到的。他只知道自己浑身是汗，筋疲力尽，感觉快累死了。但是他做到了。他不知道怎么做到的，但他做到了！

杰内西斯扬起一条眉毛，然后慢慢地旋转椅子，面向克劳德。他身体向前倾，双肘支在膝盖上，以评价的眼光看着他。“唔，”他说，“很好。你今天的表现令人满意。我们明天同一时间再见。还是这间教室。”

该死。他真的还要和杰内西斯上私人课程吗？萨菲罗斯同意让他自己来的，对吗？他违反了协议，不是吗？

该死。他知道他的“没有谈谈”政策会给他带来麻烦，因为他们没有真正明确萨菲罗斯能做什么，或者不能做什么。底线是，当他成为三等兵时，他和萨菲罗斯都可以自由地和对方上床。不等等， _他的意思是_ ，自由约会。

这是他想要的，还是萨菲罗斯想要的？

也许他内心有一小部分也想要。

“尽管我很重视你的课程，杰内西斯，但我认为我们不应该再这样做了。”

“为什么？”

“因为……我不想让其他学员说闲话。”克劳德说，“我知道这听起来很老套，但是……我自己独立完成这件事对我来说很重要。”

“既然其他学员都这么怕你，你为什么还这么在乎他们的想法？”

克劳德重复了一遍：“什么？你说的是什么意思？”

“在所有学员中你算是个老大，对吧？”杰内西斯说，克劳德突然大笑起来。

“这太离谱了都不好笑了。”克劳德解释，“这里有一百个新学员，长官，而我实际上是最后的百分之十。我不是老大。事实上我垫底。”

“你是不是瞎得和你的蠢一样？我不是在说你的成绩，笨蛋。你成绩可能是垫底，但是他们不欺负你的唯一原因是他们尊重你。你很有韧性，很坚定。而且你年纪比其他人都大。”

“自从他们发现萨菲罗斯和我的灵魂标记是一对之后他们就一直什么都说。”克劳德指出。

“是的，但并不认真，对吗？他们取笑你，但没有欺负你。我不瞎，斯特莱夫。我看得出来。别太担心学员会因为额外辅导而惹你。如果他们是萨菲罗斯的灵魂伴侣，他们也会占点便宜。只有像你这样的傻瓜才不会。”

‘But-’

“但是——”

“我知道你有你的自尊，小子。但是接受所有你能得到的帮助并不是一个弱点。今天你不到半小时就使出了一个中级火焰魔法，这就是潜力。我以为至少要两个小时，但是你让我都感到惊讶。也许你没有成功是因为没有合适的老师，或者缺乏正确的方式，又或者也许是因为你没有完全相信自己的能力。所以让我们来帮你，直到你找到自信。你没那么差劲。”

克劳德小心地考虑这个问题。如果杰内西斯自愿帮助他，这是一种不公平的优势吗？很明显他需要帮助。因为愚蠢的自尊和某个银发混蛋而留在倒数是正确的吗？

“你可以的，小子。跟我待一会儿吧。”杰内西斯伸了个懒腰，并示意他归还魔石，“看到了吗，萨菲罗斯？我告诉过你他有潜力？他只是需要一个合适的老师。”

克劳德皱眉，把头转向杰内西斯正在看的方向。

萨菲罗斯就坐在演讲厅的后面，扎克斯坐在他旁边。

克劳德怒视着他：“你这个肮脏的叛徒渣滓。”

过了一会儿，萨菲罗斯眨了眨眼，然后转向扎克斯：“我相信他是在跟你说话。”

“我知道他是，”扎克斯说着，跳了起来，“嘿，钉子头。我想为昨晚的事道歉。去外面解决？”

“别提那个，长官，”克劳德说，“你说过萨菲罗斯昨晚不会在你家。”

“我没说他不会去，我只是……什么都没说。”

“这一点都不好玩，长官。你看起来是个好人，然后你就干这种事。”

“好吧，好吧，我坦白。萨菲罗斯是我的导师之一。我们只是很高兴他找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，但据我们所知，你对他并不是很感兴趣。我知道最初几次见到你的灵魂伴侣会不舒服，所以我们认为花点时间让你们在一起可以帮助你们……了解彼此。”

“说实话，这跟你没关系。”克劳德恼怒地说。

“我知道，”扎克斯说。“但是我们的萨菲罗斯没那么坦率，也没那么浪漫，我们认为对他的爱情生活提供一些帮助是不会错的。”

“为什么你们说得好像我不在一样？” 萨菲罗斯问道。克劳德拒绝看他，因为他害怕他会再次想象那个男人的怪兽之屌。

“我认为你们需要少管闲事，”克劳德说，“萨菲罗斯和我……我们有自己的安排。”

“嗯？”扎克斯振作起来，坐直了身体，“我们指的是当你成为三等兵的时候你们就去啪啪啪，对吗？”

“啪啪啪？ **啪啪啪** ？像个成年人一样说做爱，扎克里。或者‘操屁眼’。因为我们都知道他们只是想和对方上床。”

克劳德可能会当场勒死杰内西斯：“不管怎样，你说过如果我能使出一个像样的中级火焰魔法，你就会停止私人授课。”

“啊，关于那个，我撒谎了。”

克劳德撅起了嘴。

杰内西斯笑得克劳德想要狠狠地修理他：“拜托，我是出于好心才这么做的。我只是想让你们互相操一下，这样就能解除你的焦躁。你的欲求不满只会让你烦躁，这对你周围的每个人都很不好。”

“是啊，他有经验。”扎克斯咯咯笑着说，“当安吉尔外出执行一个为期三个月的任务，杰内西斯差这么一点就把我们杀了。我们不得不把他锁在地下室里。嘿，克劳迪，不管怎样，我真的很抱歉。我确实很喜欢你，而且爱丽丝也觉得你很棒。我希望你能多和我们在一起玩。”

“萨菲罗斯在不在场？”

“我还在这里，”萨菲罗斯提醒他们，“请不要把我当空气。”

“不在场。”扎克斯说。

“我们走着瞧。”萨菲罗斯坚定地说。

“好吧，”克劳德说，“我喜欢你，扎克斯。有个一等兵做朋友的感觉真好。”

“嘿！”杰内西斯愤怒地抗议。

萨菲罗斯眯起了眼睛。

“来吧小子，该和我一起做力量训练了，之后我们可以来一次小徒手武术比试。”扎克斯反弹在他的脚球。

克劳德突然停住了脚步：“什么？我也在上你的私人课程？”

扎克斯愣住了：“是……啊。有什么问题吗？因为萨菲——”

克劳德伸出一只手。“好的，好的，我知道了。”他指着萨菲罗斯，“你和我，我们得谈谈界限的问题，伙计。”

“那么你现在想谈谈了？”萨菲罗斯面无表情地说。

“是的。”克劳德怒气冲冲地说。“晚餐。今晚。”然后他陷入了一段短暂的沉默，表明他正在列一个适合和萨菲罗斯共进晚餐的地点的简短清单，这个地点需要避免让他们的讨论变成一次约会，也要避免暴露在无关人士的视线中。

“我公寓。”萨菲罗斯提议。

“见鬼去吧，”克劳德说。他咬着嘴唇，然后打了个响指，“我们约在杰内西斯的公寓。”

杰内西斯愤怒地咕哝道：“请原谅我，但是没有人邀请你们这些婊子——”

“你可以旁观。”克劳德说。

“他 _可以_ ？”萨菲罗斯目瞪口呆。

杰内西斯像只操蛋的海豹一样拍着手：“好的，到我家吃晚饭吧，亲爱的。沙拉和牛排可以吗？嗯，好的，八点整到我住的地方来，尽早。”他把地址草草地写在一张纸上，交给克劳德。

克劳德毅然把它塞进口袋，溜出教室，萨菲罗斯绿色的眼睛无疑正盯着他，好像要在他背上烧个洞似的。

*注1：官方身高老萨197cm云片173cm（不同作品各有浮动【？），这里用的是作者本身写的。

注2：初级火焰魔法/中级火焰魔法/高级火焰魔法（Fire/Fira/Firaga）：不知道对不对，查不到，盲狙的【


	7. Chapter 7

克劳德坐在杰内西斯的餐桌旁，对面是萨菲罗斯。在他今晚可以挑选的所有服装中，他选择了柔软的黑色长袖衬衫，带深V。好像他知道似的，克劳德阴郁地想，无论怎样，萨菲罗斯清楚克劳德对他肌肉发达的结实胸部有相当的想法，所以故意穿了一件能吸引他眼球的衣服。克劳德的双眼完全不受控制地徘徊其中。

考虑到他们今晚本该进行一次严肃的谈话，这个人真是太无礼了。

克劳德收回想法，用力地把目光从那一大片裸露的肉体上转移到对面粉色墙壁的一个点上。粉色的墙壁。说真的，杰内西斯就是个疯帽匠。“我认为我们需要明确你所说的不干涉我的职业生涯是什么意思。我想在没有你的帮助下自己完成它。”

“我没有提供任何帮助，我朋友提供了，这算吗？”

“这算，这点我非常肯定。”克劳德回答。

“那么，你是准备要用你现在的方式在年中成为三等兵吗？” 萨菲罗斯问，“就那些你让你保持排名垫底的？”

痛。心好痛。

克劳德扬起下巴：“这很公平，不是吗？”

“你到底想不想成为三等兵？”萨菲罗斯带着恼怒问。

他想加入三等兵的行列，完成他一直以来的梦想吗？他想钻进萨菲罗斯的裤子里，给那个一等兵将军吹箫吗？

“也许吧。”克劳德说。

萨菲罗斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼，告诉克劳德他的瞎扯没能骗过任何人：“那就接受你导师的帮助。为什么你要让你的虚荣阻碍你进步？我们都在某个时间得到过帮助。我看了你的档案。就像杰内西斯说的，你有潜力。你只是没有正确地运用它，这可以通过让导师针对性的训练完成。你那钉子脑袋太顽固了，自己根本不可能做到。”

真没礼貌。

事实是，他确实需要帮助。在杰内西斯的指导下，他成功地释放出了一个中级火焰魔法。拜托，那是三等兵的技能。扎克斯在两节课里就纠正了他错了两个星期的步法。只要他知道自己是因为努力训练而非因为爬上了谁的床而进步，他又为什么要在意别人会说什么？他只想成为一名特种兵，这比任何东西都重要。

“好吧。”他极不情愿地说。

“那就这么定了，”萨菲罗斯平静地说，“扎克斯会教你徒手武术和步法，杰内西斯会教你魔石使用，安吉尔会给你做剑术训练和对战训练。我——”

“我相信你不会参与。”克劳德瞪着他。

萨菲罗斯瞪了回去：“我本来打算教你战术和战略，但你的档案显示你的理论课程干得不错。因此，我要给你上最重要的一课。”

“什么？”克劳德交叉双臂问。

“如何在你的灵魂伴侣面前表现得体。”萨菲罗斯说完了。

克劳德用眼睛捅他：“相反，我认为我可以教 _你_ 一些东西。”

“什么东西？”萨菲罗斯的眼睛闪烁了一下，“ _给_ 我点启发吧。”

克劳德没有理会这些话中透露的威胁：“比如，课程一：当你的灵魂伴侣明显不想被看到和你在一起的时候，不要在走廊里找他说话。”

“课程二：当有事情需要谈论的时候，不要逃跑。”

“课程三：”克劳德低吼，“当他明显不想被扯上关系的时候，不要一直邀请他共进晚餐。”

“课程四：承认你有匹配的灵魂标记，而且你不能永远回避这个话题。如果我们打算在你成为三等兵的时候约会，我希望二等的时候订婚，一等的时候结婚。”

“课程五—— **操！** 你 _他妈的_ 刚刚说什么？”克劳德嘶声问。

“三等约会，二等订婚，一等结婚。” 萨菲罗斯如此平静地说了出来，就好像他忽略了一个事实，那就是克劳德正在他面前崩溃。

克劳德发出了被勒死的窒息声。当他终于能说话的时候，他的语气变得刻薄起来：“就像你几乎不知道人类的社交关系是如何进展的，萨菲罗斯将军。这太快了，你知道的。”

萨菲罗斯完全不在意地耸肩。“我们有匹配的灵魂标记，”他说，克劳德几乎能听到“你这个白痴”这种潜台词，“你以为它们是用来装饰的吗？事实是，这是自然发展。”

“我们甚至不知道我们合不合得来。” 克劳德说。

萨菲罗斯笑了。用那种略带困惑、残忍、邪恶反派的方式。“我们在杂物间里 _显然_ 非常合得来。”

“哦，真调皮。杂物间？” 杰内西斯在客厅沙发上坐下。“唔，我不知道你们两个好这口。谁演那个长着大鸡巴的门卫？”

克劳德无视了杰内西斯。

“我不知道，”爱丽丝若有所思地说，“也许他们在演指挥官和学员。”

“如果他们已经是这个角色，那就不算角色扮演了，”扎克斯放纵地说。

“我们为什么要讨论这个？”安吉尔呻吟。

“因为这很有趣，亲爱的。”杰内西斯说，依偎在安吉尔的肩膀上。他们四个人挤在一起，膝盖碰，直直地盯着他们，胳膊肘搁在沙发背上。就像他们在看一场该死的精彩表演。

“没有来自旁听席的评论，”克劳德厉声说。他知道他说过杰内西斯可以旁观，但他没想到杰内西斯竟然会邀请其他人，“你知道，杰内西斯，我不喜欢观众，和你粉红色的墙壁。”

“嘿，”杰内西斯反驳道，“你忘了你说过我可以在这儿吗？顺便说一句，你们这些没有教养的猪，它不是粉红色，是 _鲑鱼粉_ 。你没法赶安吉尔出去，我和他住在一起。”

“我是安吉尔最好的朋友。”扎克斯说。

“以及我是扎克斯的女朋友。”爱丽丝补充，“对不起。我们会保持安静，我们保证。”她对着他们挥舞着双手，“请继续。你刚才说到什么合不来的事？”

克劳德转回身面对萨菲罗斯：“是的，我们合不来，伙计。”

“只是因为你没有给我们一个机会。” 萨菲罗斯说，“我们在这方面很合得来。我也不是你的伙计。”

克劳德刻薄地翻了翻白眼：“你知道，这不仅仅是性吸引力的问题。这是关于兼容性。有没有共同的志向。还要考虑到我们的性格。我是说，如果你有任何个人性格的话……”克劳德一边说，一边玩味地挖掘着让那个令人难以忍受的傲慢男人难受的词汇。

“嘿，这可不好玩！”杰内西斯阴沉着脸， “你别这样对我最好的朋友胡说八道。他有个性，他不常表现出来只是因为他倾向压抑自己！”

萨菲罗斯转向杰内西斯。“这没什么帮助。” 他转向克劳德。“你对我的建议有异议吗？”

“我有 _很_ 多反对意见，”克劳德说。

“一条一条说吧。”

“是什么让你认为我们的关系会成功？”

“你为什么认为它不会？”萨菲罗斯问。

“你不觉得你进展得太快了吗？”

“怎么会？”

“你知道没有东西能保证我们绝对能成的，对吧？” 克劳德说。

“有一个，就在你的手腕上。”萨菲罗斯说，“你真的知道灵魂标记怎么运作的吗？”

“你打算继续用更多的问题来回答我的问题吗？你知道自己有多烦吗？”克劳德直截了当地问。

“你甚至有打算给这段关系一个机会吗？”

“伊芙利特的火焰球啊，你太狠了。”克劳德最终放弃地吼道。他跟这个人仅仅是说话就已经筋疲力尽了。

“那么你同意了？我们会——”

“在三等的时候约会，二等订婚，一等结婚。是的。”如果那时他还没有因为沮丧和愤怒而死，同时还没有找到杀死全世界最好的剑客的方法的话。这确实有可能。“唯一需要注意的是，如果这段关系不能维持下去，我们任何一个人都可以选择退出。”

他唯一能描述萨菲罗斯脸上表情的词是满意，然后是 _愉悦_ 。就像得到奶油和金丝雀的猫。

“最后一件事。”

“ _你他妈是认真的吗？_ ”克劳德大喊，他的每一个毛孔都在释放质疑。

“我要你每天晚上都到我的公寓来。”

“我能问问他妈的为什么吗？”克劳德冷静地说了这句话，但他就差这么一点就要去揍这个一等兵的脑袋。

“我修正。我答应过不参与，但我会监督你的复习。毕竟，你成为三等兵对我有好处，对你自己也有好处。”

“你想让我在你的公寓里复习。同时你看着我。”给这个人一点饼干屑，他就想要一整块曲奇。

“我想他只是想和你做爱。‘修正’，”杰内西斯窃笑。“这是一个新奇的约会理由。”

“杰内西斯！”克劳德和萨菲罗斯同时喊道。

“看？你们非常合得来！同样的思考方式。”扎克斯快乐地说，“不管怎样，我饿了。我们可以吃饭了吗？你们已经谈得有够久了，只是在绕着圈子打嘴仗。我听见那些鸡翅在喊我。”

“我给你准备了特辣口味，扎克斯。” 安吉尔说。

“哦，谢谢。”

“我做的沙拉怎么了？”杰内西斯怀疑地问。

克劳德摇了摇头，转回身看萨菲罗斯：“答案是我拒绝，顺便。没有修正版的萨菲罗斯老师。我去一下洗手间。”他从桌子上站起来，这似乎是让那四个躲在沙发里的人去厨房流理台拿食物的信号。

“哦，那些鸡翅看起来真好吃，”扎克斯呻吟道，“嘿，杰，给我一瓶啤酒好吗？”

“什么啤酒？”杰内西斯打开冰箱门，“米德加精酿啤酒还是米德尔啤酒？”

“我想要五台啤酒。”扎克斯说着伸出了手。

“不行。”杰内西斯摇摇头，“那玩意儿太贵了，我不会把它浪费在你这种没经验的乡巴佬身上。不行。只能给你精酿啤酒。”

“啊，”扎克斯感叹着接过爱丽丝塞进他手里的盘子，“耶，鸡翅！”

爱丽丝环顾四周：“嘿，克劳德在哪儿？”

“他说他要去洗手间，”扎克斯说，嘴里已经塞满了东西，“啊，好烫！太烫了！”

“那么……萨菲罗斯又在哪儿？”

他们四个人都僵住了。在他们吃东西的时候，他们两个似乎一起溜走了。杰内西斯先耸肩：“我赌他们肯定已经在其中一间卧室里做爱了。”然后他提高了音量，“如果你们在我的床单上留下任何污渍，我会把你们都杀了然后塞进扎克斯的屁股里！”

“嘿！”扎克斯说，“我在吃饭呢！真恶心。”

在几个房间之外，克劳德坐在膝盖上，背靠着不锈钢洗衣机：“说得好像我会在别人的床上做什么一样。我没那么没礼貌。”

在他身前，萨菲罗斯银色的头发笼罩着他们。他的手在克劳德的屁股上，嘴唇贴着克劳德的脖子，高大的身体将克劳德困在洗衣机前。这很鬼祟，也很火辣。“在洗衣房里就很有礼貌了？”

“闭嘴，赶紧吻我。”克劳德说着，搂住萨菲罗斯肩膀的手加大了力度。他猛地把那个人的脖子往下拽，把他们的嘴唇咬在一起。

他们分享的吻如此甜蜜，他们的嘴合在一起是如此完美。又一次，克劳德感受到了内心深处塞壬的呼唤，对这个紧紧地抱着他的男人充满了渴望和满足。

“都是我的。”萨菲罗斯说，克劳德感到一阵归属感带来的兴奋。

“你也是我的，混蛋。”克劳德说。

也许他们毕竟是灵魂伴侣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注:
> 
> 大家好！
> 
> 希望这个结局对你来说不会太唐突。我喜欢写关于C/S和他们互相陪伴，写他们彼此超级不敬总是很有趣。
> 
> 我还在考虑是否要写更多，但请记住，这本来应该是个一发完，直到它变成一个奇怪的多章节连载。我很高兴能在这里完结，因为你知道萨菲罗斯肯定会确保他们在克劳德成为一等兵之后立刻结婚。让我知道你的看法。不管怎样，非常感谢你的阅读！
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 我翻完啦！！！！！！！！！来回反复看了太多次了不想看了55555有什么BUG请留言！！！！错字啊前后矛盾啊疑似漏段啊翻译错误啊什么的！！！请留言告诉我！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
